Ice Age and Modern Time Kidz 2
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone heres a season 2 of 'Ice Age and Modern Time Kidz' and that means more human world teenagers and kid comes to ice age with a favorite crazy weasel so please R&R OCxOC, DiegoxShira, OCxOC, LouisxOC, OCxOC and their might be some blood so yeah
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone I'm back with another story of season 2 of "Ice Age and Modern time Kidz" and you all know what this means Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Princess are not alone so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were having a great time being with the herd, wolves and new friends.<p>

Cristy and Lial are now married and had their honeymoon in a mountain cave. They were gone for five weeks.

Morning came and Cristy was pregnant.

When Lial and Cristy told the news to everyone in the island they all cheered for joy, all the wolves were crying for joy for their new leader having a family and made Carl faint from excitement for his brother-in-law and older sister.

Everyone was heading back to their homes after a long day in the beach celebrating for the wolf couple.

Along the way Unika had a vision from the past in the human world with six of her friends including Sarah and Hedwig when they first met them in high school.

Unika smiled at the memory and Emma notices it.

"Hey Unika what are you smiling for?" Emma asks her feline friend.

"Oh nothing" Unika said but Emma wasn't convinced by it and Peaches decided to get in the conversation.

"Come on Unika…Just tell us please" Peaches said with pleading eyes and everyone came in trying to make Unika say it.

Unika couldn't take it anymore and just spit it out.

"Okay, okay… I just had a 'past' vision of me, Sarah, Hedwig and some great friend's of ours" Unika said with a smile.

"Remember Hedwig, Sarah" Unika asks her best friends.

"Oh yeah I remember them" Hedwig said remembering the good times.

"Such memories" Sarah said with a dreamy tone.

"Okay let's talk about this in the cave" Ellie said with a cheery voice.

"Okay" Everyone said and continued walking back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's short but I'm trying to find the notebook where i wrote it but don't worry the next chapter will be long...I hope.<strong>

**So REVIEW! **


	2. Remembering

**Hey everyone sorry that this was late because I needed to do my school work but hey I've got to have some free time**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA, AND YASMIN BELONG TO ice age watermelon**

* * *

><p>"So what are your friend's names?" Rose ask with interest.<p>

"Um...theres Mikel but everyone calls him Mike" Sarah said trying to remember.

"Hey your friend Mike reminds me of Manny" Sid said rememberring the time they met.

"Hey Sid right...we used to call Manny, Manfred but now we call him Manny" Diego said agreeing with the sloth.

"Okay who else is their?" Cristy asks the teenage human girls.

"Kyle" Hedwig said. "Kyle is also like Sid".

"Yay!" Sid shouted out with both of his fist in the air.

"Then the prankers of the town like Crash and Eddie their even twins" Unika said that made Crash and Eddie high-five each other.

"I'll go with youngest first Adrian"Hedwig said while Unika said the older twin. "And the oldest Andre...Sarah's boyfriend" Unika said nudging Sarah gently because of her small size.

"Sarah you have a boyfriend?" Yasmin said with interest.

"What,no" Sarah said but Hedwig came in.

"Oh, yes she does, me and Unika have been spying on you two"Hedwig said giving away she and Unika's activities in the human world.

"You two have been spying on us-oops" Sarah said and covered her mouth from her mistake but Hedwig heard it.

"Aha! See theres an 'us' to what she said" Hedwig said and did a teasing smile.

"So I guess we are dating...okay" Sarah said with a little blush.

"See...so Unika sing with me" Hedwig said and Unika just rolled her eyes but went with her any way.

"Wait what song?" Sarah ask but it was too late.

"Sarah and Andre sittin on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Unika and Hedwig sang while everyone was laughing quietly and Sarah was blushing scarlet.

"Okay girls I get it can we now just go back on telling them the names" Sarah said admitting that she and Andre are dating.

"Yeah Sarah's right...come on who else?" Manny said calming down from laughter.

"Okay then theres Jheryle who kinda acts like louis but only a little, Bella also known as Mike's girlfriend" Hedwig said with a littl a giggle.

"And my first male best friend is Joven" Unika said and everyone had a questioning look but Sarah and Hedwig.

Hedwig thought for a while and got what they were saying.

"There is nothing going on with both of them their also like twins" Hedwig said but still the herd, Cristy and Lial gave a questioning look.

"Whu are they twins?" Shira asks.

"They sometimes act like each other which creeps me out" Sarah said with a chill in her spine.

Carl came in with some meat with him.

"Hey guys what you all talking about?" Carl asks and went up to his sister.

"We're just talking about Grey, Polar and Crazy face's friends" Granny said while everyone stares at her because of the nicknames that she gave to Unika, Hedwig and Sarah of course they got used to Unika's nickname but Hedwig and Sarah that was new.

"Okay?" Carl said awkwardly.

"Here you go sis food for the pup/s"Carl said putting the meat in front of his sister.

"Thanks bro" Cristy said and started eating the meat.

"Well your being a responsible uncle" Ellie said giving Carl a paton the back.

"Unlike two uncles I know" Manny said staring at Crash and Eddie who turned away from him.

"Dad!" Peaches said annoyed by her father.

"What?" Manny asks but he got what his sixtheen year old daughter was saying.

"I just hope you won't turn into Manny" Ellie said to Lial about Manny.

"I'm right here"Manny says annoyed of his wife a little.

"Don't worry I won't" Lial says but Ellie, Emma, Peaches, Sid and Diego wasn't convince.

"Lial you'll be him in nine months" Diego says to the wolf.

"We'll see" Lial says and shake his paw with Diego.

"Just don't overriact" Unika added.

Arrabela came out of the ground in front of her sister who was next to Louis.

"Hey big sis we need to go home" Arrabela said to her big sister.

"Oh come on let me stay for a while" Rose said with puppy eyes.

"No you can't come on...seriously what made you the big sister"Arrable said getting back in the ground.

"Remind me to tease her a lot when she has a crush on someone"Rose said to Louis and kiss his cheek.

Rose went in the hole that her sister was in and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew well at least I was able to uploud this and I won't be updating for a while since my exams are coming out so I hope you all just enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**bye and Review**


	3. Nine Months Later

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter since my exams are finished I can do my fanfics now**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Nine months had past when Lial said he won't turn into Manny but...he did.<p>

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Lial shouted out while running and carrying an empty turtle shell with water in it on his back.

"Code blue! Code blue!" Carl shouted also running with Lial.

"Or pink if it's a girl "Princess added.

Lial, Princess and Carl ran as fast but careful as they can to not spill that much water from the shell running pass some animals.

* * *

><p>From another part of the island…<p>

"So the pups are coming this week?" Mary Jean asks Unika.

"Yep their coming this week I saw them in my vision" She said trying to remember how they look like.

"Hey Unika were you born with that power?" Mary Jean asks her best friend.

"I think I am" Unika said when their ears went up hearing someone running.

"Who's running" Mary Jean asks.

"I don't know?" I said seeing a goldish-brown wolf going their way with a white wolf but they knew who was the leopard.

"Princess?" Me and Mary Jean said in the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

"Coming through...wolf becoming a father soon!" Lial shouted while Princess and Carl tried to catch up.

"Lial?" Unika said trying to guess who it is.

"Coming through!" Carl shouted out.

"Carl?" Mary Jean said also trying to guess who it is.

"Watch out!" Princess shouted to them.

Unika and Mary Jean heard what Princess and jump out of their path.

"Sorry about that!" Princess shouted to Unika and Mary Jean and continued on to what she was doing.

"He totally is overreacting" Unika said with a laugh from Mary Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that sorry if its short but I promise the next chapter will be long<strong>

**Reveiw**


	4. Embarrass and Love Moments

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA, AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

**OC'S= mine**

* * *

><p>Lial, Carl and Princess were almost near their cave until Lial accidentally trip from a rock along with Carl since he was behind him but for Princess she got lucky.<p>

Lial and Carl went in the turtle shell getting wet and rolled down the hill.

"Guy!" Princess shouted out to them worriedly and started to chase after them.

When they reach the bottom of the hill Lial and Carl were now lying on the ground with the turtle shell on Carl's back and Carl was on top of Lial **(Sideways) **And Princess was now beside them exhausted.

Cristy came up to them with the herd.

"I told you he'll become like Manny in nine months" Diego said to his mate going into her face and Shira push his face away from her's.

"Lial it was just a kick" Cristy said touching her belly.

"Lial rose from the ground while Carl was still on his back with the turtle shell.

"Sorry sweetie I'm just so excited and Carl would you please get off my back" Lial says to Carl.

"Oh sorry" Carl said and got off his back with the turtle shell on his back and Princess was helping him to get it off his back.

"Thank you" Lial says getting his strength back and was able to stand up properly.

"Those pups are really starting to make me worried sometimes" Lial says nuzzling Cristy but Cristy didn't nuzzle him back because a lot of animals were watching them.

"Um, Lial?" Cristy says to her mate awkwardly that everyone was looking at them.

"Oh…um sorry everyone false alarm" Lial says and stop nuzzling Cristy.

"I'm used to Manny doing that but you not much" A male molehog said annoyed.

"Come on everyone break it up, break it up" Sid said trying to calm everyone down.

"Dude you really got to calm down" Emma says to the golden brown wolf with the herd.

"Lial I know your excited but I am too but your starting to get a little carried away" Cristy says to her mate.

"Okay, okay for you, dang you're starting to sound like Unike" Lial says that made Sarah and Hedwig realize something.

"Wait a second" Sarah said stopping everyone.

"Where is Unika?" Hedwig said wondering where their feline best friend is.

"Me, Princess and Lial just saw her earlier" Carl said to Hedwig and Sarah.

"Yeah she was hanging out with Mary Jean" Princess said going in their conversation.

"Oh, okay" Sarah said and hops on Hedwig's back.

"We'll see ya guys later we're just going to find them…oh and Yasmin watch over our sugar berries" Sarah added to Yasmin.

"Don't worry Sarah there in safe paws Yasmin said and she and Sarah did a salute sign.

Hedwig and Sarah left.

"Hey Cristy, me, Carl and Princess have something for you" Lial says to his wife.

"Really what is it?" Cristy asks curious.

"You'll see" Carl said said to Cristy and three wolves and leopard went.

* * *

><p><strong>Herd POV<strong>

"Hey Manny" Ellie called out to her husband.

"Yeah, Ellie?" Manny asks his wife.

"I was wondering what is Lial, Carl and Princess going to give Cristy since you, Diego and Sid were with them" Ellie said.

"Let's just say it's very beautiful and shiny" Sid said to her.

"Oh…okay" Ellie still wondering.

"You guys are lame I'm going to find Precious" Granny said annoyed and started walking away.

"Granny wait" Sid said and chase after his granny.

"I still don't get how you can live with that old lady" Shira said annoyed of the old sloth and Diego went to her side.

"Shira calm down don't worry you'll get used to that old bat" Diego said and made Shira laugh.

"Thanks" Shira said and lick Diego's cheek that made him blush since everyone was there.

"Get a cave you two" Crash says getting gross out including his brother Eddie.

"Knock it off you two let them have their lovey-dovey moments" Ellie says that made Shira blush and hid her face in Diego's fur.

"Yeah come on Uncle Crash and Eddie" Peaches said while Emma, Anna and Yasmin were doing puppy eyes.

"Okay" Crash said.

"Fine "Eddie says and both of them went away to do stunts or pranks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that and the next chapter will only be with the wolves and Princess.<strong>

**Sarah: You better update the next chapter today since you have a free schedule and no school today**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I know**

***Starts typing the next chapter***

**Hedwig: by the way the next chapter will be short but after that chapter six will be long**

**Me: Thank you Hedwig**

**All: REVIEW!**


	5. Crystal

**Hey everyone just like what Hedwig said from the last chapter I have a free schedule so I might upload two more chapters today…wow it feels good when we don't have school.**

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now" Cristy said wanting to see what her mate, brother and friend is going to show her while getting excited.<p>

"Calm down you'll freak out the baby or babies" Lial says while leading Cristy to a cave with Carl and Princess by his side.

"The babies are fine, it's the freak out daddy that I'm worried about" Cristy says getting annoyed opening her eyes but didn't see the gift.

"No peeking" Carl said and walked away with Lial while Princess is still by her side.

Cristy just rolled her eyes before closing them again.

"Voila! A place where we can stay" Lial says showing a new cave for him and Cristy but also for Carl and Princess.

"Wow" Cristy said opening her eyes and amaze of their new cave.

"I thought we should have our own cave since the pups might be born and we don't have any place for peace and quiet for them" Lial says showing Cristy around.

"And sis..." Carl called out to his older sister.

"Yes?" Cristy asks her little brother.

"Me, Lial, Princess, Manny, Sid and Diego thought we should also give something for you to stop being stressful" Carl says and shows a blue crystal shape like a heart with three braches to hold it.

"It's beautiful" Cristy says and stared at the crystal that made her eyes shine.

"It was pretty hard finding it but with a little team work we can do it" Princess says with that the three wolves and leopard went out of the cave to find the herd.

"Thanks you guys...I love all three of you" Cristy said to them and they went.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but hey just like what Hedwig said from the last chapter the next chapter will be long<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Back at the Human World

**Hey everyone here's the sixth chapter that you all been waiting for and by the way the character Jimmy in the class is not one of the main characters in the Oc's but you all will find out any way...enjoy ;) and by the way just think of Unika, Hedwig and Sarah's school is like high school musical.**

* * *

><p>Back at the human world Unika, Hedwig and Sarah's friends were getting ready for Summer <strong>(I'll describe them later after the songs)<strong>.

(In the English classroom)

The Teacher Ms. Elizabeth was just tlking to her students about the future that we'll come to them.

"Learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering light of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds. Your future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice. So use these incipient summer days and weeks wisely and well summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age. Yet, I recall them with poignant clarity, so…" Ms. Elizabeth was interrupted by one of her students, Jimmy who was at the back and the nerd of the class was raising his hand.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Ms. Elizabeth asks.

"What's your favorite summer memory, Ms. Darbus?" Jimmy asks and everyone in the class sigh in annoyance quietly for the teacher to not hear.

"COME ON!" Mike said in annoyance.

"Why!?" Joven said as well in annoyance.

But for Ms. Elizabeth she was grateful to answer.

"Ah, yes, the Ashland Shakespeare Festival of '88 leaps fondly to mind. In fact…" She continued on but the class wasn't listenning at all but Jimmy was.

Kyle looked at the time to see it was almost dismissal time when the red hand will point at twelve.

"Summer, summer" He said and everyone heard what he said and looked at the time and did what he did **(Kyle's not popular their just excited for summer) **and one by one everyone did the same thing and they only have ten more seconds.

Mike looked at everyone.

"Summer" Jheryle chanted.

"Summer" Andre chanted.

Bea looked at Mike 'her boyfriend'.

"Summer" She chanted

"Summer" Adrian chanted.

"Summer" Kyle chanted.

"Summer" Joven joined in.

"Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer!" Everyone chanted when the bell rang and they all cheered.

Kyle stand up on top of his table and started singing.

**(Feel free to play the song but there will be only one girl okay so let's just say my version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle: <strong>What time is it?

**Everyone: **Summertime, it's our vacation

**Kyle: **What time is it?

**Everyone: **Party time, that's right, say it loud

**Kyle: **What time is it?

**Andre: **The time of our lives, anticipation

**Kyle: **What time is it?

**Adrian: **Summertime, school's out scream and shout

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone went out of the classroom but two students stayed for a while.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: <strong>Finally summer's here  
>Good to be chillin' out<br>I'm off the clock, the pressure's out  
>Now my girl's what it's all about<p>

**Bea: **Ready for some sunshine  
>For my heart to take a chance<br>I'm here to stay, not movin' away  
>Ready for a summer romance<p>

**Mike and Bea: **Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
>We're out<br>Come on and let me hear you say it now  
>Right now<p>

**Jheryle: **What time is it?

**Everyone: **Summertime, it's our vacation  
>What time is it?<br>Party time, that's right, say it loud

**Kyle: **What time is it

**Everyone: **The time of our lives, anticipation  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime, school's out scream and shout

**Bea: **We've got no rules, no summer school  
>I'm free to shop till I drop<br>It's an education vacation  
>And the party never has to stop<p>

**Andre: **We've got things to do, I'll see you soon  
>And we're really gonna miss you all<br>And I'll see you and you, and you and you  
>Bye, bye until next fall, bye, bye<p>

**Adrian: **Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
>We're out<br>Come on and let me hear you say it now  
>Right now<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jheryle, Kyle and Joven started dancing with the cheerleaders.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jheryle: <strong>What time is it?  
>Summertime, it's our vacation<p>

**Kyle: **What time is it?  
>Party time, that's right, say it loud<p>

**Joven: **What time is it?

**Everyone: **The time of our lives, anticipation  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime, school's out scream and shout

* * *

><p><strong>Mike and Bea dancing while going down the stairs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mike and Bea: <strong>No more wakin' up at six a.m.  
>'Cause now our time is all our own<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Joven and Jheryle trying to run away from the girls and went inside a room locking the door.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joven and Jheryle: <strong>Enough already, we're waiting  
>Come on, let's go<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The girls found another way in and Joven started running again while Jheryle tried to help.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joven <strong>**and J****heryle: **Out of control

* * *

><p><strong>All the boys are doing tricks with the basketball.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All the boys: <strong>All right, everybody, yeah  
>Come on, school pride, let's show it<br>The champions, we know it  
>Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold<p>

**All the girls: **When it's time to win, we do it  
>We're number one, we proved it<br>Let's live it up, party down  
>That's what the summer's all about<p>

**Everyone: **What time is it?

**Bea: **Summertime is finally here

**Mike: **Let's celebrate

**Both: **We wanna hear you loud and clear now

**Andre and Adrian: **School's out

**Joven, Kyle and Jheryle: **We can sleep as late as we want to

**Andre and Adrian****: **It's party time  
>Now we can do whatever we wanna do<p>

**Everyone: **What time is it? It's summertime  
>We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now<br>What time is it? It's party time  
>Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go<p>

* * *

><p>The song ended with the bell ringing again.<p>

Everyone cheered and went to their lockers.

"So we're going to the camp where Unika, Hedwig and Sarah are in" Mike asks, he had red colored **(dye) **hair, red shirt, black snickers, brown pants and brown eyes.

"Yep we are I heard that their not going to school any more" Kyle said, he had orange **(dye****) **hair, yellow shirt, orange snickers, white pants and orange **(contact) **eyes.

"Cheaters" Joven said behind them scaring them a little.

He had **(dye) **blue hair, white shirt with orange sleaves, black jacket, black pants, black and orange snickers, and contact blue eyes.

"Dude don't do that" Jheryle says going to Joven's side.

He had **(dye) **dark green hair, brown shirt, black pants, black, white and grey snickers, grey headphones, and **(contact) **dark green eyes.

"Sorry I'm like this" Joven said with a little laugh coming out.

"Hey where's Bea, Andre and Adrian?" Kyle ask where are their other friends.

Their already at the gate" Jheryle says getting his bag.

"Then let's go" Mike says on a hurry for something he wants and Joven knew what he wanted.

"You just want wanna go and kiss Bea now don't you?" Joven says that made Kyle and Jheryle laugh quietly.

"Yeah what you think...I wanna kiss my girlfriend" Mike says and ran off.

"He is such a lover boy" Kyle said about Mike.

"Yep" Joven and Jheryle agreed with their friend.

Joven saw some cheerleaders coming their way and went in action.

"Guys let's move before any of those girls chase me" Joven said pushing Kyle and Jheryle to leave.

"And I have to be the one to help you" Jheryle said annoyed.

"Oh come on... Joven your like a babe magnet which I really want to be as well" Kyle said to his friend

"Shut up and just keep moving" Joven said and they all went to the gate.

* * *

><p>From the outside Bea, Andre and Adrian were waiting for their friends.<p>

"Dang where are they?!" Adrian says annoyed of their friends.

Adrian also had **(dye) **blue hair but with some black, Black shirt with white long sleeves, grey pants, black rubber shoes and indigo **(contact) **eyes.

"Yeah come on I wanna see Sarah soon" Andre also says annoyed of their friends.

Andre also red **(dye)** hair but with his regular hair color black and wearing the same clothes as Adrian but his shirt is white and long black sleeves.

"Come on guys give them some time, okay" Bea says trying to calm her twin cousins down.

Bea had pink **(dye) **hair, white long sleeve pink shirt, pink skirt, white high heels and **(contact) **pink eyes.

"Yeah but come on I really wanna see Sarah now its been months and she's already my girlfriend" Andre says wining like a five year old.

"Aw, does big brother Andre want to see his girly friend" Adrian teased Andre making kissing noises.

"Shut up bro!" Andre shouted to his little brother.

"You wanna go?!" Adrian says going to his face.

"Bring it' Andre says getting his fist ready.

Adrian takles Andre and they both started beating each other up.

* * *

><p>Bea watches her cousins beat each other up when someone covered her eyes.<p>

"Guess who" A familiar voice said and Bea knew who it was.

"Um...is it Mike?" Bea says with a little giggle.

"Yep you guess right" Mike says and put his hands out of Mea's eyes.

"Oh your just so cute" Bea says and kisses Mike on the lip whom kiss back when someone interrupted them.

"Ew! Get a room" Joven says complaining about the couple while Kyle and Jheryle stops Andre and Adrian.

"You'll have a girl in your life someday" Mike says to Joven while holding Bea's hand.

"No way dude I prefer being single" Joven says and got his keys from his pocket for his motorcycle.

"Come on people we got one day to pack our things for tomorrow" Andre says reminding them.

"Weird, I thought you wanted to see Sarah already" Adrian said teasing his big brother again.

"Why you little..." Andre says going to takle Adrian but was stop by Joven bumping Andre and Adrian's heads together.

"Knock it off you two and just get in Mike's car...Bea, Mike and Jheryle are waiting for you two" Joven says annoyed of the twin brothers.

Joven got on his motorcycle with Kyle at the back since their house was just next to each other.

"And this time Kyle you better not pee on me" Joven said with a threatning tone.

"Yes sir" Kyle agreed with his friend but Joven just rolled his eyes and started his black and blue flame motorcycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was a long chapter I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)<strong>

**Reveiw!**


	7. Going to Camp

**Hey everyone next chapter is up and by the way Andre's eye color is red-orange (contacts)**

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock in the morning when all of them left their houses.<p>

Mike we're with Bea, Jheryle, Andre, Adrian and Bea's nine year old cousin, Patricia.

She had brown hair, a purple skirt, purple shirt with a pink flower **(you can choose any flower for her shirt)**, black like school shoes and brown eyes.

While Joven was with Kyle who was still sleeping like a sloth in his car.

When they arrived at camp it was eleven o'clock in the morning and Mike and the one's with him were the first one's to arrive.

"Finally, we're here" Mike says getting out of his car.

"Yeah, I was getting tired in there" Bea says stretching with Patricia by her side.

"And next time I'm in the front seat" Jheryle says annoyed because of two seatmates.

"What's wrong about the back?" Mike asks when two twins came out of the Honda with eye patches on like pirates.

"Arg, my brother" Andre said with a pirate accent.

"Arg! To you too" Adrian says to Andre and they both started fighting like pirates.

"Do I have to say it" Jheryle says annoyed by the twins.

"Sorry dude but since Bea is my girlfriend she's in the front seat" Mike said rapping his arm around Bea.

"Yep and my little cousin, Patricia loves the front seat" Bea says lifting Patricia in the air.

"Yep I do" Patricia says in a cute little voice and Bea brought Patricia down.

"So what time does Kyle and Joven arrive?" Jheryle asks Mike but a blue lamborghini came.

"Right about now" Mike says impressed by his friend's car.

Joven got out of his car with shades.

"Hey guys" Joven says closing the door with Kyle following.

"Front seats are awesome" Kyle says and Patricia turns to Jheryle.

"Told you" Patricia says to Jheryle pocking him on the leg.

"Sweet ride, dude" Andre commented to Joven while at his Ferrari.

"Thanks" Joven said while taking off his shades and put them inside his car.

"So how did you get this sweet ride?" Adrian says going in his car to check.

"Parents, before they left, to go to Paris\France" Joven says to them getting his bag.

"The city of love" Patricia says in a dreamy tone.

"Well not Patricia, auntie Nona told me to babysit her and bring her back when she turns thirteen" Bea says explaining everything to her friends.

"That's a long babysitting" Kyle says a little shock.

"Yeah I know but it's alright with me" Bea says tying her shoe laces.

"So when do I get to meet them" Bea says feeling excited.

"Unika, Hedwig and Sarah" Patricia says jumping up and down.

"Soon" Mike said and kissed Bea's cheek.

"Okay then let's go" Joven says got his bag from the back.

"I'm coming cupcake!" Andre shouts out and went inside.

"Cupcake?" Jheryle ask Adrian.

"It's his nickname for Sarah" Adrian says and all of them walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that <strong>

**Review!**


	8. Unika's Necklace

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mike and the gang went off to the moderatorleader, Ms. Cruz.

"Excuse me" Mike said to Ms. Cruz whom was done talking to the phone.

"Oh, hi are you all new here?" Ms. Cruz asks while counting them.

"Yes but we're only here for a few days we had a deal with Ms. Bell" Mike said to her giving her a contract that he, Joven and the others signed.

"Oh okay" Ms. Cruz says putting the contract in her bag.

"And we're also here to see our friends" Kyle says going in the conversation.

"Oh, what are your friend's names?" Ms. Cruz asks while putting down the names of the gang.

"Unika, Hedwig and Sarah" Kyle says the names of his friends that made Ms. Cruz eyes turn wide.

"Is there something wrong?" Joven asks while Bea, Andre, Adrian and Jheryle look at each other.

"Um…sorry but they went…..missing" Ms. Cruz says that made them freeze.

"What !They went missing?" Andre asks worriedly.

"All three of them" Adrian says almost shouting.

"Boys!" Bea says warning them.

"When did they went missing?" Jheryle asks going to Joven's side.

"They went missing nine months and ten weeks ago**(remember they didn't went to a time machine it was just a mortal)**" Ms. Cruz says trying to walk away from the gang.

"Like out of the blue" Bea says while Patricia goes to a shiny object **(not glass)**.

"Yes...If you...All of you want to go to their cabin looking for like clues or a note to why they left" And with that left.

"What now?" Bea asks her boyfriend.

"I guess we should check their cabin and-" Mike says but Joven stop him before he could continue.

"No we should go separatly, three teams" Joven says and Kyle called out to them.

"Hey whats Patricia doing" Kyle asks looking at Patricia.

Everyone looked at Patricia to see her holding something.

"It's a necklace" Bea says and went up to her cousin.

"That's not any ordinary necklace..." Andre says rememberring.

"It's Unika's" Adrian says going tp Patricia with Bea and his brother.

"Okay Kyle you'll go with me, Joven and Jheryle you'll go together" Mike tells all of them and went to different places.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ice age...<strong>

"Hey guys I'm back" Unika calls out to her friends with deer meet on her back for Cristy.

Unika got the meat from her back with her left paw when a vision went into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV<strong>

Unika looked around that she was in her cabin when she was a human.

"Why am I here?" Unika asks herself when she sees herself, Sarah and Hedwig going to the door.

She saw that she droped her shark tooth necklace by accident and just continued walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Unika opened her eyes to see that everyone was looking at her worriedly.

"Unika what did you see?" Ellie asks the teenage sabress.

"It's just a past vesion of me, Hedwig and Sarah finding that portal, I drop my necklace that my dad gave me" Unika says rememberring that her dad is now a spy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you had that with you since we met" Sarah said chewing a sugar berry with Yasmin.

"I wonder if anyone found it" Hedwig said wondering about her friend's necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it sorry this took so long and for the next chapter it would be long since it's in my notebook<strong>

**Review!**


	9. Portal Found Again

**Hey everyone I'm back with a chapter sorry it took so long since the 'SOPA' incident I couldn't calm down but now I can and to celebrate with a long chapter (I hope) and didn't any one notice from the second chapter Mike's girlfriend was named Bella but why is it Bea? Tell me your answer in the reviews by the way Patricia acts more like a five year old.**

* * *

><p>Mike and Kyle were in the cabin of Unika, Hedwig and Sarah while Joven and Jheryle were outside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

"Kyle did you found anything?" I ask one of my best buds whom was checking under the table.

"Nope" Kyle said and went under the bed of Hedwig…I think.

"You?" Kyle asks looking into boxes.

"No" I answered and we were about to go outside when Bea opened the door for them.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

"Guys Joven and Jheryle found something" Bea said to them with Patricia by her side whom was wearing Unika's necklace.

"What?" Mike and Kyle ask and went outside seeing Joven and Jheryle checking the dirt.

"What you guys found?" Kyle asks going between the boys.

"Tracks from what they drop" Joven says looking at a trail of food rappers that were in the dirt for a long time.

"Okay let's follow that trail" Andre shouts out who was on top of a tree and started following the tracks.

"He really does care for her too much" Adrian says whom was also on top of the tree that Andre was in.

"Yep" All of them agreed Adrian.

"Follow Andre, follow Andre" Patricia shouted out and followed Andre and Adrian.

"She is such a cutie" Bea says and follows after her cousins.

* * *

><p>It took them ten minutes to find the end of the tracks that it leads to a certain cave.<p>

"Unika, Sarah and Hedwig were in a cave?" Adrian says a little awkward.

"Let's go in" Andre says to see a huge blanket covering something.

"Hey guys can you help me remove something" Andre says holding the left side of the huge blanket.

Everyone went to the blanket that Andre was holding.

"Okai in a count of three we remove the blanket...one" Mike started.

"Two" Joven said the next.

"Three!" Kyle shouted and all of them remove the blanket to see a portal.

"Whoa" Joven said in the same tone of Diego seeing Shira climb the rock wall.

"A portal..." Andre began.

"Through time" Adrian finished.

"It looks clean" Patricia says seeing no dust or any dirt.

"Patricia's right, it seems that this portal has been used" Bea says also seeing no spider webs.

"Um guys I don't think its a portal through time" Jheryle says seeing buttons with names on it.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks and not noticing Kyle plugging something in.

"What the hell in the world" Andre says with Adrian by his side wanting to press a button and Patricia notices it.

"Bea why is Adrian going to press a button" Patricia says making Bea look at her cousin Adrian going to press a button.

Bea was able to stop him by slapping his hand.

"Ow" Adrian shouted while rubbing the hand Bea slapped.

"Don't touch any of those buttons" Bea says with a warning tone.

"Um...Guys why is 'Ice age' the only one that's on?" Andre says seeing the 'Ice age' button is on.

"I think whoever made this had went to Ice age a lot" Jheryle says and Joven sees pink glasses on the ground and gets it.

"Um guys why does this glasses look familiar?" Joven asks and Andre went fully alarmed.

"I know who owns this glasses...its Sarah's" Andre says that made him frown.

"It looks like Unika, Hedwig and Sarah are in another world" Mike says until everyone sees a white light from the portal.

They see that Kyle had turned it on.

"Kyle why did you turned it on?" Mike asks slightly angry and getting his fist ready.

"I couldn't help myself-Ah!" Kyle dodged Mike's fist but was hit by Joven.

"Thanks" Mike thanked his friend.

"Oh Kyle" Adrian says in annoyance when he accidentally pressing the 'Ice age' button.

"Oops" Adrian says quietly while the portal's light turn blue and everyone looks at him with an angry stare.

"What did I say about not pressing any buttons" Bea says putting her fist up like she was going to punch him when he tried to protect himself by covering his head with his hands.

"Well I can see now why you love her" Joven says to Mike who smirks at him.

"Guys I think we should get out of here" Jheryle says to the gang .

"Yeah let's go" Mike says when a professor came in.

"Who are you kids?" the professor asks and everyone went step back.

"Guys...in the portal?" Kyle asks his friends and they all said.

"Portal" They said and all went in forgetting that their going to Ice age.

And the portal's light turn back white.

"Ah oh" The professor said and got some stuff and press the 'Ice age' button and went in and the portal turn off itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew that took me for a long time since it's in my notebook so wait for the next chapter that might be out tomorrow since I'm graduating<strong>

**Kyle, Andre and Adrian: REVEIW!**

**Me: How did you guys get in here?**


	10. Brother and News

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter Ice Age and Modern time Kidz 2 and I notice that I've been giving small roles for Granny,Crash and Eddie but I'll work on that so please enjoy**

**I DON't OWN ICE AGE BUT I DO OWN MY OC's**

**EMMA, ANNA, AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

* * *

><p>Every single member of the herd were in different places in the village <strong>(By Group)<strong>.

Hedwig with Anna going ice skating, Sarah and Yasmin going sugar berry hunting thats what they call it.

Emma, Peaches, Louis, Rose and Arrabela were at the falls.

Manny and Ellie stayed in the cave with Sid and Granny whom are sleeping.

Crash and Eddie went off doing stunts.

Diego and Shira were running and checking around if there are any trouble or just wanted to be alone with each other.

Princess stayed with Cristy, Carl and Lial helping them with pups.

And last Unika and Mary Jean in their secret hide out.

* * *

><p>"So you have an older brother who went with his gangfriends while you were with your mom and dad" Unika says repeating some of the parts from what Mary Jean had told her.

"Yep and the onlyreason why my parents thought I was dead because the police didn't found me because I went out of the car before the car crashed" Mary Jean said and Unika's jaw went down.

When something went in. Unika's head was another of Mary Jean's past was that boy again and after one minute she went back to reality to see Mary Jean waiting for her.

"Um...Mary Jean canI ask you something because I kinda remember my best friend before Sarah, Hedwig and Anika **(If you all don't remember Anika go and read 'New girl and Rivals') **came has the same last name as yours" Unika tells her.

"Really what's the name?" Mary Jean asks with a curious face.

"Joven Connell" Unika says the name that made Mary Jean's eyes wide.

"Mary Jean...was Joven your older brother?" Unika asks and Mary Jean looked away for a while and then went back at looking at those emerald green eyes with her forest green eyes.

"Yeah..." Mary Jean answersand Unika was shock.

"Joven's my brother" Mary Jean says with one tear coming out.

Unika felt bad for her because she feels the same when you missed one of your siblings.

"You missed him don't you?" Unika asks going beside the orange smilidon.

"Yeah I do sometimes" Mary Jean says and pats Unika at the back.

"But you've gotta promise that you won't tell any one, not even Sarah, Hedwig or Princess" Mary Jean says looking at Unika straight in the eye.

"I promise" Unika says and both she and Mary Jean smiled at each other.

"Come on lets go back to the herd they must be looking for us" Unika said and she and Mary Jean ran off to the forest.

* * *

><p>It took them some time to go back to the herd's cave to see no other than Unika's uncle talking to Manny and Ellie.<p>

"Uncle Duncan?" Unika asks going up to her uncle.

"Unika Cosmos your okay?" P. Duncan said and hugged her neice.

"What do you mean by I'm okay,Is there something wrong?" Unika asks her uncle.

"Yes ther is" He said and and the other herd members came.

"What's going on?" Diego asks with Shira by his side and Peaches,Emma, Anna, Yasmin, Hedwig, Sarah, Louis, Crash and Eddie following.

"There are some people who came into Ice age by using the portal I wasn't able to reconize any of them" P. Duncan said to them.

"How many were they?" Sid asks going into the conversation.

"There were eight of them" He said to the sloth.

"Don't worry Duncan we can handle them" Manny said to him.

"They may be eight but we're seventeen" Shira told him.

"And don't worry about Unika...She's stronger than she looks" Ellie told him.

"Okay then but be alert they will be animals when they come here" P. Duncan said and got the portal ready for him.

"Have a safe trip" Sarah said with a wave of goodbye from Crash and Eddie.

"I will...If only your parents could see you now" P. Duncan said to her neice.

"Yeah me too" Unika says and went in the portal.

"Okay let's go back to what we were all doing and not tell the village" Manny says to them and they all nodded.

Crash and Eddie noticed something.

"Hey wheres Granny?" They asks and everyone's eyes turn wide.

"Sid...Please tell me you didn't..." Manny said and looked at Sid to see him wide eyes.

"...Sorry" Sid said slightly.

"Sid!" Everyone shouted annoyed.

"Come on let's go look for her" Peaches said and they all went to find Granny.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that I also locked my door so no one will come in this time so re-<strong>

**Crash and Eddie: Reveiw!**

**Me: Oh come on! How did you guys get in**

**Crash and Eddie: Window **


	11. New Animals

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long since there was a problem with the internet so yeah that's about it and I would like to say thanks to Money100 for letting me borrow one of her characters but I'm just going to like say the name there not going to be in the chapter…maybe. And can someone give me a better name for the gang like seriously so it will be easier, and if you all are wondering how Professer Duncan came to ice age first let's just say this is a past version of it and everyone I made a mistake with my first story Professer Duncan is just a brother to Uniqua not a father so I'll just change my mistake later and don't forget there are new characters that you all can ask some characters in ice age but you'll find out any way please enjoy.**

**I DO OWN ICE AGE but I do own my Oc's**

* * *

><p>Mike, Kyle, Joven and the rest of the gang were still in the portal with their eyes close.<p>

Joven was the first one to open his eyes.

"Um guys you can open your eyes now" Joven says to them and one by one they opened their eyes.

"Um where are we going again?" Bea asks holding Patricia.

"I think Ice age" Mike said to his girlfriend.

"Oh no, we're all going to die in ice age…hold me bro!" Adrian shouted and he and Andre hugged each other but instead of hugging each other they hugged Jheryle.

"Guys hugging the wrong person" Jheryle said to the twins whom already let go of him when he told them.

"Um guys what happen to our bags?" Kyle asks his friends who also notice that their bags were gone but Kyle still had his satchel.

"Oh man our PSP's were in our bags" Andre said annoyed along with his twin.

"That took us three months of collecting money" Adrian said annoyed.

While everyone was watching the twins complaining Kyle took out a sweet corn chips from his satchel ready to eat it when Mike notices him.

"Why would you be eating at this time?" Mike says to Kyle who was going to open it.

"I was hungry" Kyle said and put his chips back in his bag.

Patricia noticed that they were almost there since she sees a white light up ahead.

"Bea I think we're close" Patricia said to her and everyone's eyes turn wide and while they shout and blacked out from too much screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd….<strong>

They were all helping Cristy with her cramps by giving her medicine it tasted bitter for her but she didn't have a choice.

"Okay and that's that before you shout at me again because of your mood swings" Lial said to her while everyone sat down.

"That was fourth time she had cramps today" Carl said a little annoyed.

"Sorry about that" Cristy said to them.

"It's fine with me…I got used to the whole mood swings with Ellie and my old wife" Manny said to her.

"So Unika will the pups live when their born because remember that sometimes they could die?" Princess asks.

"Don't worry they will" Unika said to her while everyone did a sigh of relief.

Unika smiled at her friends and went outside having a drink of water near the herd's cave when a vision came in her head when she was drinking.

Unika looks around to see a saber chasing Sarah and Sid and went back to reality seeing that her head was in the water the good thing was that nobody was there to notice that she wanted to tell Sid and Sarah but she was too nervous to tell them and went back to the herd's cave still worried to what her uncle told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the gang…. (This is the past thing)<strong>

They were unconscious for two hours when Mike, Joven and Kyle woke up.

"Ow…What happened?" Mike asks rubbing his head when he noticed that he doesn't feel any fingers.

"Don't know but one thing I know that we're on snow" Kyle says toughing the snow with his face and he noticed that his nose was kind a big.

"Well at least you didn't land on ice" Joven says trying to keep balance with his feet on the ice but he notice something different about himself he looked at the ice floor seeing his self as a saber.

"Aaaahh!" Joven screamed that made Bea wake up.

"Agh…Guys what's going on" Bea says annoyed when she also noticed that she turned into a mammoth.

"Aaaah! What happen to me?" Bea shouted that made Mike alarmed.

"Bea what's wrong?!" Mike says turning to look at his girlfriend when he sees her he screamed as well.

"Aaaaah!" Bea and Mike shouted out when Patricia came out of the snow between them as a mammoth.

"Is that Patricia?" Bea asks Mike.

"Yeah that's Patricia…Wait a minute…Bea is that you?" Mike questioned and Bea looked at him.

"Mike is that you?" Bea asks and Mike nodded.

"Wow never thought we would be mammoths" Bea says holding Patricia.

"You think…Where's Kyle?" Mike asks looking for one of his best friends.

"Over here buddy" Kyle says putting his head out of the snow and Mike sees him as a sloth.

"Leapin' Lizard! Kyle you're a sloth" Mike gasp looking at him in the eye.

"What I am…..Awesome I'm an orange sloth with a yellow belly"Kyle says touching his fur **(Orange Eyes)**.

"I'm a chocolate colored mammoth with semi-mohawk maroon/red hair" Mike says touching his hair **(Maroon Eyes)**.

"While mine is light brown and I think Peaches's hair with braids at the front, Patricia's is chest nut colored fur also Peaches but the little peaches hair" Bea says while Patricia plays in the snow but noticed a saber **(Joven)** on the ice.

"Hey Bea who's that cat?" Patricia asks her big cousin who looked at what Patricia was talking about but when Bea saw him she screamed and ran behind Mike with Patricia when two possums went in front of the saber.

"Don't you dare hurt our cousin, saber" Andre said he was black fur white stripes, peach face, pink nose and red spiky hair.**  
><strong>

"Yeah leave them alone" Adrian said with the same fur but blue spiky hair.

"Guys its just me" Joven says to them but they woren't convince.

"Stop lying saber that soundse our friend Joven" Adrian says doing different kung-fu positions with Andre whena molehog appeared in front of Joven. **  
><strong>

"No guys really thats Joven" Jheryle says as a molehog that has bage fur, black hair\spikes and moss green eyes.

"Jheryle is that you?" Kyle asks the molehog who is Jheryle.

"Yes its me" Jheryle says slighly annoyed since Andre and Adrian were poking his right cheek (hard) While saying "Poke, poke, poke".

"Joven your a saber?" Mike asks Joven with one eye brow up.

"Yep" Joven says getting off the ice.

"Okay so...me, Bea and Patricia are mammoths, Kyle's a sloth, twins possums, Jheryle a molehog and Joven a smilidon" Mike says and everyone agreed.

"I don't think ice age allows animals to have clothes on" Bea said and everyone looked at their selves.

"Okay I think its time for us to find a place to sleep before nightfall" Mike said to his friends and they went to find a cave but Mike stop for a while and looked at Joven.

"What?" Joven asks confuse.

"Can you go look for food for Patricia and Bea?" Mike asksand Joven thought for a while and nodded.

"I'll be back in five or six minutes...I'll just follow you're scents" Joven said but Mike stop him.

"Whats up?" Joven asks.

"do you even know our scents?" Mike asks andJoven sniff the air for a minute.

"Yeah...I just have to follow Kyle's scent and he smells like dead oranges" Joven said while his face looked green.

Nike laigh for a minute and followed the others while Joven left to find food.

"I should also find my own food" Joven said to humself and continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was long and this time, this time I'm sure that my doors and windows are lock <strong>

**Kyle: You think?**

**Me: What the how did you?**

***Kyle points at the bathroom and shows a open window***

***Shiego627 faints***

**Kyle and Sid: Reveiw!**


	12. A Scare at Night

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter for the herd and the gang…I still don't have a name for them oh well and by the way the marina blue what I meant is the color of the color pencils**

**Enjoy!~**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

* * *

><p>All five carnivores arrived in the herd's cave.<p>

"Hey guys we're back" Mary Jean called out and went to her spot beside Unika.

Unika looked around to see Sarah and Sid weren't back yet.

"Sarah and Sid aren't back yet?" Unika asks everyone.

"Yeah but they'll be back soon: Ellie said snuggling to Manny.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the forest…<strong>

Sarah and Sid were already heading back to their friends with some fruit but Sarah was carrying a pile of sugar berries.

"Thanks for going with me Sid" Sarah thanked the sloth.

"No problem Sarah" Sid said to the violet\purple possum.

It was peaceful but Sid and Sarah were scared.

"You know November is Halloween but it's too early to be Halloween" Sarah said to the sloth whom was shivering.

"Y-yeah" Sid said until they heard a twig snap and some rustling in the bushes.

Sarah and Sid stop and looked around.

"Hello?!" Sid shouted out.

"Any one there?" Sarah added.

When she and Sid heard someone growling.

"Sid I don't think we're alone" Sarah said when they saw a pair of marina blue eyes in the bushes.

"Sid start running" Sarah said and taking a step back and Sid did the same thing when they saw who was the creature was a saber.

"Sid run" Sarah whispered walking backwards with Sid until the saber started to run up to them.

"Sid run!" Sarah shouted out and drop the berries along with Sid and started running with Sarah on front and Sid at the back.

"Is it still chasing us!?" Sid asks and trying his best to run faster.

Sarah looked behind them to see the saber still chasing them.

"Yep it is!" Sarah shouts out.

"Manny!" Sid shouts one of his friends name.

"Ellie!" Sarah also tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the herd…<strong>

Unika, Diego, Shira and Mary Jean heard Sid and Sarah. **(Cristy, Lial, Carl and Princess went back to their cave)**

"Sid and Sarah needs our help" Diego shouts out to his friends and they all went to find their friends when they saw them coming up to them.

"Sid! Sarah!" Shira called out to them and the two just ran behind them.

"Sid, Sarah what happen?" Ellie asks the two terrified animals.

"A saber was chasing us!" Sid and Sarah said in the same time.

"What saber?" Crash asks while Eddie was looking where they went out.

"It was chasing us" Sarah said when she sees no saber but her saber friends.

"We swear there was a saber chasing us" Sid said and everyone looked at each other.

"Guys, it's okay now it's gone" Unika said trying to calm the two.

"Okay" Sid and Sarah said and sat down for a while.

"Come on let's go back to the cave" Manny said and everyone followed.

Mary Jean stayed for a while looking back for five seconds and followed her friends.

"Okay Sid, Sarah tell us how he or she looked like" Emma asks going on her branch.

"It was a he, he had marina blue eyes and the same fur color like Diego and Mary Jean" Sid explained.

"But mostly Mary Jean" Sarah added.

"Uncle Diego" Peaches looked at her uncle.

"Nope, not from mine, none of our sabers had does eyes" Diego said to his niece.

"Okay we'll search for that saber tomorrow…no one tells the village" Manny said but said the last part a little louder.

Crash, Eddie and Yasmin did disappointment sighs.

Everyone went to their regular sleeping spots.

Shira snuggling up to Diego and he licked between her ears and went to sleep.

Ellie and Peaches on their branch like possums…and you'll know the rest.

Unika was having another vision when she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a short chapter and sorry this was late but heh and I am now fine if one of the herd or 'gang' comes in my house if they knock on my door first<strong>

**Review!~**


	13. Saving a mammoth and Veronica

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but it was a very long one so I needed more time but I eventually found a better name for the gang so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Unika sees herself at the entrance of the cave in her vision.<p>

"Okay what am I doing here?" Unika said to herself when she sees Sid running out of the jungle with Sarah but ended up with them stuck in a tree and sees a saber behind them and went back to the reality.

"Okay I should be alarmed by that" Unika said noticing it was morning and stretch her legs out.

"Okay then I hope everyone else won't mine if I'll just run around the island for a while" Unika said and ran outside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Portal gang…<strong>

Mike started to wake up with Bea following.

"Well it wasn't a dream" Bea said and got on her feet and Mike followed.

"I'll go wake Joven up then Kyle, you wake Patricia" Mike said to his girlfriend and went to wake his saber friend when he notice Adrian waking up.

"Adrian go wake up your brother" Mike said and continue on.

Adrian went up to his big brother to see him hugging a daisy and trying his self not to laugh and he wish he had a camera but just woke him up by tickling his face making Andre to slap himself.

"What the heck" Andre shouts out and stand up.

"Why did you hit yourself" Adrian laugh but was talked by Andre and they both start to fight.

"Joven wake up" Mike said to the saber that had a rough night.

Joven opened one of his marina blue eyes to see his friend Mike and started to stand up.

"So we're going to find Unika, Hedwig and Sarah…of their here" Joven said and Mike nodded when he sees his friend Kyle whom slept above Joven going to fall on top of the saber.

"Joven….sloth above you" Mike said and Joven looked up to see Kyle going to on top of him.

Joven moved out of the way making Kyle to fall on the ground and woke up but also accidentally wake Jheryle himself.

"Oh sorry Jheryle" Joven apologized to his molehog friend.

"It's okay" Jheryle said and stand up.

Mike looked all of his friends awake.

"Alright let's go search for them" Mike said but Andre stop them.

"Wait let's go to the falls…that's usually where all the teens go" Andre said with dome agreements from Jheryle and Adrian.

"Now that you mention it…yeah let's go to the falls great job Andre" Mike said and Andre did a victory dance while walking to the falls.

* * *

><p>It took them five minutes to go to the falls but the problem was that there going to have to slide down.<p>

"So do you guys know how to get down the safer way" Bea said holding Patricia's tail since Patricia wanted to slide down.

"Shouldn't we just slide down" Adrian said while Andre did his best to do puppy eyes.

"No" Everyone said while Andre and Adrian did sad faces when they notice that Bea had accidentally let go of Patricia's tail, they went alarmed.

"Bea!" They called out to their cousin while pointing at Patricia.

Bea turned her head to see Patricia going to touch the ice, she went alarmed.

"Patricia!" Bea called her cousin but it was too late Patrica already went on the slide.

The Portal gang watch Patricia going down the slide with worriedness in there eyes.

"Mike do something" Bea asks while panicing.

Mike thought for a while when he finally made his decision.

Mike jump on the ice trying his best to balance until he got it.

"Guys let's go help him" Joven said to Kyle and Jheryle.

Joven was the first one to jump with his claws on the ice keeping balance then Kyle followed but he was sliding backwards.

"Twins stay with Bea" Jheryle said to Andre and Adrian and jump.

"Andre, Adrian let's go to the entrance of the falls" Bea said to them and went to the other entrance.

The brat pack and everyone else in the falls, watch the four mysterious animals slide the frozen waterfalls wondering why they are sliding it when they saw a mammoth calf sliding on the ice when it hit a smooth rock pointing up sending the mammoth calf in the air that made everyone alarmed and it was heading towards the ground when Ethan had save it's life by catching it with his trunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

I see Patricia with the mammoth that save her, I owe him one when my friend Joven interrupted me.

"Mike sorry to interrup you but remember that we're still sliding!" Joven reminded me when Jheryle had an idea.

"Wait guys I have an idea" Jheryle said trying to keep balance.

"What is it?" Kyle asks.

"Do you guys remember that move we did at the scate park?" Jheryle asks and they all nodded.

"Let's do it" I said and we went to our positions and jump.

"Whoa" Everyone in the falls said impressed.

"Alright guys!" I shouted and all of my friends nodded.

"Flip!" We all said and flip until they reach the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

All the girls in the falls had a dreamy look on their faces.

When Mike, Joven, Kyle and Jheryle were almost on the ground they were able to stand in all four or two but Kyle who landed on his face but recovered and stand up like nothing happen.

Everyone in the falls cheered for them but Bea, Andre and Adrian weren't there yet.

"Yo that was insane" Ethan said to Mike who smiled at him.

"The names Ethan" Ethan said and shake trunks with Mike.

"Mikel but everyone calls me Mike" Mike introduce himself.

"That was amazing...and would you like to go out sometimes" Katie asks with a dreamy look and Mike gave her a weird look.

"Sorry I already have a girlfriend" Mike said while all the female mammoths awed in dissapointment.

"How about you good looking" A female saber with tangerine color fur and amaranth pink color eyes asks Joven.

"No I don't and I don't want one" Joven said with a cool attitude.

"Well if you need one find me and my name is Veronica" With that the saber known as Veronica left while Joven made a disturbed face.

"Really your a girl magnet again" Kyle whispered to Joven .

"Shut up" Joven whispered back.

"Any way thanks for catching my girlfriend's cousin" Mike said to Ethan.

"And can I have her now" Mike asks.

"Oh yeah sorry...Guys!" Ethan called out to his friends and Ethan's friends told him that Patricia was gone.

"What you lost her!?" Mike said fully alarmed.

"Sorry" Ethan apologized.

"It's alright I can still find her" Mike said going of the teenage hang out.

"Guys let's go" Mike called out to Joven, Jheryle and Kyle.

And they left.

"Wait up, I'm not that fast" Kyle said and tried to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this took me two days so please-<strong>

**Kyle and Sarah: Can I say it?!  
><strong>

**Kyle: No me!**

**Sarah: No me!**

**Kyle: No me!**

**Sarah: No me!**

**Kyle: No me!**

**Sarah: No me!**

**Me: Granny you say it**

**Kyle and Sarah: WHAT!?**

**Granny: REVIEW FOR PRECIOUS **

**Me:...Close enough **


	14. Meeting Patricia

**Hey everyone here is the 14****th**** chapter and sorry to keep you all waiting but it's a little hard to look at the computer and back to notebook but he…**

**Emma, Anna, and Yasmin belong to ice age watermelon**

* * *

><p>Patricia was somewhere in the woods holding Unika's necklace and calling for help.<p>

"Bea! Andre! Adrian!"Patricia called out but no answer and she started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

I was just about to come back home when I saw a mammoth calf crying so I had to come up to it.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asks while holding her trunk.

"I can't find my friends" The mammoth said while I was wiping the tears out of the mammoth calf's purple eyes.

"Don't worry we'll find them okay...what's your name?" I asks her.

"Patricia..." Patricia said to Emma calming down.

"Come on...I'll let you stay with my family first and then we'll go find them" I said and Patricia agreed with me.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

It only took them eleven minutes to go to the herd's cave but they finally made it.

"Hey guys I'm back" Emma called out to her friends.

"Emma who's that?" Peaches asks who was the little mammoth calf with her.

"Oh this is Patricia she's kind a lost, she can't find her friends " Emma said to her older sister.

"Oh you poor thing" Anna said going beside Peaches and hugged Patricica for a short while.

Hedwig and Sarah also felt sorry for the mammoth until they notice their mammoth friends.

"Hiya Peaches" Meghan greeted their friend.

"Peaches there are new animals on the island and they are so cute and handsome well the sloth...to sloths" Steffie said an Katie spoke up.

"And the new mammoth boy was so cute but he has a girlfriend already thats a bummer" Katie said with attitude.

"Theres even a new teenage male saber in the island" Meghan said that made Steffie's eyes turn wide.

"Hey Mary Jean you up for it" Steffie teased the orange sabress.

"Neh...I rather wait for Unika" Mary Jean said honestly and they all accepted her decision.

"And don't forget the molehog" Katie reminded.

"Rose, Arrabela?" Peaches asks the molehogs whom just went up her head.

"I'll stick with my Louis" Rose said with a dreamy look.

"I'm not sure" Arrabela said shyly and with that the brat pack left and Manny came up to the girls.

"Peaches I heard everything they said and I want you to stay away from that new mammoth" Manny said to his daughter.

"Manny just like thety said he already has a girlfriend" Ellie said to her protective husband.

"Okay fine but just be careful" Manny agreed with his wife and the said the last part to Peaches.

"Well I'll be back guys...I'm just going to get some sugar berries and surprise Yasmin" Sarah said and ran off.

"Shouldn't you follow her?" Anna asks Hedwig.

"Neh..Sarah will be fine" Hedwig said and went inside the cave.

"I'm just worried about Sid" Diego said with an agreement from Manny.

"True who knows he might accidentally bump into that saber" Manny said and went inside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that sorry that it's short but I promise the next one will be long...I hope<strong>

**Sid: Review!**

***Shiego627 accidentally smelled his breath***

**Me: Sid do you ever brush your teeth**

**Crash: Trust us **

**Eddie: He doesn't brush his teeth**

**Diego: Ever**

**Sid: Hey!**

**Me: Wait a minute...Diego, since when do you want to get in my house?**

**Diego: No reason *hides a ball of yarn and a laser***

**Me: Okay then**


	15. Friend's Reunite

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and when I say sack I mean a leaf and since high-five can't be in ice age since they only have four fingers.**

**P.s I'm sorry for the Granny fans but she will be only be in this story for a short time**

* * *

><p>It has been six minutes when Sarah left and she had a sack of sugar berries with her.<p>

"Wow this thing it heavy" Sarah said to herself and didn't even noticed that some sugar berries were falling out of the sack.

In another part of the island the Portal gang we're trying to find Patricia.

"So she really just like disappeared out of thin air" Bea said in shock that her little cousin just disappeared.

"Yeah, we're sorry" Mike apologized to his girlfriend.

"It's okay we can still find her" Bea said walking a little faster.

"Me and Adrian will see from above" Andre said and he and Adrian went up a tree.

"Hey guys if you all don't mind can I just go get a snack" Joven asks and they all said 'okay'.

"Hurry back!" Kyle shouted to his friend who already went.

Joven's been trying to find something to eat when he saw the purple\violet possum from before.

"I'm not letting you escape this time" Joven said and hid behind the bushes.

Sarah was feeling kind a weird that her sack of sugar berries were getting lighter when she felt like something was watching her.

"Not again" Sarah said to herself since she knew who was watching her was the saber from before.

Sarah drop her sack of sugar berries and started to run back to her friends when the saber from before went out of his hiding spot.

Sarah was able to get three sugar four sugar berries with her to throw at the male saber to slow him down but also made him angry.

Sarah was trying her best to run faster when she bump into Sid.

"Sid run!" Sarah shouted to him.

"Why?" Sid asks when he saw the saber from before and started to run with Sarah when he and Sarah accidentally got stuck in a tree hole.

Sarah and Sid started to shout for help when the entire herd went to them but Unika and saw the saber that was chasing them.

Diego was about to pounce at the saber when Unika came out of nowhere and pounce at the saber before Diego.

Unika and the other saber started to fight and Sarah was able to get herself out and started cheering for Unika to kill the saber while Crash and Eddie bit their nails.

The saber did pin Unika down but Unika was able to escape by head butting him and pinning him down.

"Yeah go Unika!" Peaches cheered to her friend and made the other saber's eyes turn wide and spoke up.

"Unika?" He said and Unika got off of him because the saber's voice reminded her about someone.

"Is it really you?" Te saber asks happily.

"Who are you?" Unika asks gentally.

"It's me...Joven" Joven said and made Hedwig, Sarah and Mary Jean's eyes turn wide.

"Joven?" Unika asks and he nodded.

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah ranup to Joven with happy faces but Mary Jean just went away without anyone noticing her.

"Joven dude how you been?!" Unika asks her old male best friend when she was in the seventh grade.

"Great and sorry for chasing you Sarah" Joven apologised to his friend who he realise was a possum.

"It's okay dude at least your here" Sarah said to Joven going on top of his head.

"High-four me saber" Hedwig said raising her paw for a high-four from Joven and he high-four her.

The Herd was just watching them until Crash and Eddie went up to them.

"Hey time out!" Crash and Eddie shouted making the four animals look at them.

"You girls know him, he knows all of you and he tried to eat Sid" Crash asks them.

"And everyone's okay with that...has everyone turn crazy" Eddie said and Joven stared at them.

"Aren't does possums from Ice age 2?" Joven asks his old friends.

"Yep...come on" Unika said with Hedwig and Sarah by her side with Joven following.

"Guys we like you all to meet our friend, Joven" Hedwig introduce Joven.

"Hi" Joven waved at them with a small smile.

"Hello" The herd said to Joven and Sid went out of the tree hole and went up to Joven and taking his right paw and shaking it with his left.

"Um...hi?" Joven said taking his paw back.

"Well the herd doesn't need to introduce themselves since you know the-" Unika said but Joven cut her off.

"But I don't know the human-possum girl, other polar bear and meerkat is?" Joven said to Unika.

"Oh this is Emma" Unika pointed out the human half possum.

"Anna" Hedwig pointed out to the polar bear.

"And this is their insane friend, Yasmin" Sarah said.

"It's true" Yasmin said with a weird face.

"Okay" Joven said to them when he notice a mammoth calf behind Emma and he knows who it was.

"Patricia" Joven called out and went up to Patricia.

"Joven" Patricia called back and went to Joven.

"Oh your okay" Joven said and pat Patricia's head.

"Is that Unika?" Patricia asks pointing at the grayish-white sabress.

"Yep" Joven said and Patricia went up to Unika and gave her shark tooth necklace.

"My necklace...it was with you ?" Unika asks the purple eye mammoth.

Patricia nodded with a smile.

"Thank you" Unika said and wore her necklace and gave Patricia a short hug.

"So Joven will you please tell us what happen back at the human world?" Sarah asks.

"Sure" Joven said and they went back to the herd's cave.

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for this chapter and wait for the next one<strong>

**Crash: And we're not sure if it's going to be long**

**Peaches: Hey Shiego what's this *Holding a lipstick***

**Me: That's a lipstick you put on your lip**

**Peaches: I am now way more pretty**

**All of us: Reveiw**


	16. Crazy Possum

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but I have a lot of free time to do this and didn't you all remember that Mike's girlfriend is Bella but how come its Bea find out yourselves by reading this.**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

**P.s This chapter will be short**

* * *

><p>Joven was in the herd's cave telling his old friends to what happen back in ice age.<p>

"So wait…Kyle actually had a girlfriend but he broke up with her because she was nuts for him?" Hedwig repeated what their friend Joven said.

"Yep we were so surprise by that" Joven said with a little laugh.

"Your friend Kyle reminds me as myself" Sid said with a big smile.

"Yeah he does" Joven said back.

"So who else is here in the ice age?" Sarah asks going on top of Hedwig's head.

"Oh…um...Mike's here" Joven said to her.

"By the way how is Mike and Bella's relationship?" Unika asks that made Joven gave a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Peaches ask the marina blue eye saber.

"Um…who's Bella?" Patricia asks confuse.

"Wait you're not Bella's cousin?" Hedwig said with curiosity.

"I'm Bea's" Patricia said to them.

"What is going on here?" Crash shouted out.

"Um…Mike and Bella broke up" Joven said and everyone was in shock.

"Why did they break up?" Ellie asks.

"Well she was kind of having a crush on someone else" Joven said and Emma got a little angry.

"Why that jerk, she was already dating Mike and she was going to have a crush on someone: Emma said angrily.

"Who was she having a crush on?" Shira asks.

"….Me" Joven said and everyone was even more shock.

"Say what now she was having a crush on you?" Anna said going beside him.

"Joven was a babe magnet ever since" Unika said while Sarah and Hedwig was laughing.

"Hahaha guys but now she's gone but don't worry Mike's happy again he's now dating a very nice girl name Bea or you could say Patricia's cousin" Joven said and everyone smiled.

"Okay that's good and anyone else?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah Kyle" Joven said and Sid turn even more excited.

"Bea, Jheryle and the twins Andre and Adrian" Joven said and Sarah jump on his face.

"Andre's here!" Sarah shouted out happily.

"Yay I get to see my Codykins again" Sarah said in a dreamy tone.

"Cody?" Unika and Hedwig asks.

"It's Cody Andre L. Dreyer" Joven said his friend's full name.

Unika and Hedwig nodded.

"I'll go ahead and find something to make me look pretty" Sarah shouted out and went in the forest.

"Well I did kind a missed this crazy possum" Joven said and went to follow Sarah with everyone else behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done sorry its short.<strong>

**Andre: And I'm going to look my best *putting on cologne perfume***

**Manny: What is that?**

**Unika: It's something that makes us smell better**

**Joven: It smells like fish**

**Shiego: Wait a minute Manny how did you fit in my house.**

**Manny: I don't know?**

**Andre: Wait did you just say it smells like fish**

**Joven: Yep**

***Andre sniffs himself that he does smell like fish***

**Andre: Eww!**

**Adrian: Haha you've been prank**

**All of us but Andre and Adrian who are fighting: Review**


	17. Friend's Reunite part 2

**Hi Everyone sorry this took so long but I got problems**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to ice age watermelon**

* * *

><p>"So what kind animal are they?" Emma asks Joven.<p>

"Well Mike and Bea are mammoths, Kyle's a sloth, Jheryle's a molehog, Andre and Adrian are possums" Joven said and made Sarah even more excited.

"Yes! We're even the same species" Sarah said fixing the sunflower on her head.

Unika looked around and notice that Mary Jean wasn't around.

'Looks like Mary Jean didn't want to see her older brother' Unika thought in her head and continued to follow her friends.

"What are their scents?" Diego asks the teenage saber.

"Well Mike smells like a fresh ginger, Bea sunflowers, Andre and Adrian lemons and pineapples for some reason, Jheryle mint, and finally, Kyle dead oranges" Joven said rememberring his sloth friend's scent that made him barf a little in his mouth and made Patricia giggle.

"Okay then...we'll just follow Kyle's scent" Anna said.

"Yeah but this time Unika you sniff him out" Joven said but Unika disagreed.

"Nope, sorry i don't know how dead oranges smell like so your going to have to do it" Unika said and Joven was going to say something when he smelled a familliar scent up the trees.

Joven looked up to see Andre and Adrian on top of the tree.

* * *

><p>Andre and Adrian were busy looking around when Andre notice Joven looking at them.<p>

"Hey Adrian look it's Joven" Andre said to his twin brother.

"Hey Joven!" Adrian shouted out that made everyone look at him but Granny wasn't around.

Andre and Adrian went down the tree and went up to Joven.

"Joven where were you?" Andre asks.

"Yeah and did you even try to find Patricia" Adrian added.

"Yeah I found her" Joven said showing Patricia who was behind him.

"Twins!" Patricia shouted and jump up and down.

The herd, Unika, Hedwig and Sarah's eyes turn wide.

"And I found the herd" Joven said to the black and white fur possums.

"What? Cool!" Andre and Adrian said.

"Not only that" Joven said seeing Unika, Hedwig and Sarah going up to them.

"Hey twins" Hedwig and Unika greeted.

"Hi Codykins" Sarah said flirtly to Andre.

Andre and Adrian's eye turn wide rememberring those voices.

They slowly turn around to see them as animals.

"Unika, Hedwig!" Adrian greeted out and hug Hedwig's front right leg.

"Sarah!" Andre shouted out and hug Sarah whom hug back.

"Well isn't this a nice reunion" Jheryle said with Mike, Beas and Kyle behind him.

"Mike, Kyle, Jheryle!" Unika, Hedwig and Sarah ran up to them.

"Bea!" Patricia shouted and hug her big cousin.

Bea and Patricia hug for a while when Granny pop out of no where on bea's head.

"Hey apple chew this kiwi for me" Granny said to Mike.

"Granny?!" Everyone said in the same time.

"I'm so sorry for her" Sid apologised gatting Granny.

"It's okay" Bea said giving Granny to Sid.

"Thanks" Sid thank holding Granny's paw.

"Well I don't think we need to introduce ourselves but we think you guys are the one's who's supposed to be introducing yourselves to us" Manny said to the teenagers whom just came.

"Oh sorry but I think only three of your herd needs to introduce themselves to us" Mike pointed out.

Emma, Anna and Yasmin knew whom they were talking about.

I'm Emma, that's Anna and Yasmin" Emma introducing her best friends Anna and Yasmin.

"Okay then, I'm Mike and this is Bea" Mike intoduce himself and Bea.

"Andre and Adrian dudes" Andre said and they do a pose.

"And I'm Jheryle" Jheryle said.

"Alright then let's go back to the cave since it's getting dark" Ellie said and everyone agreed and went.

Unika was still worried of Mary Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and now I'm going to do the next chapter tomorrow...maybe<strong>

**Reveiw**


	18. Two Songs, One Night

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter with the Portal Gang and the Herd for the up coming chapter it will be Mary Jean so please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Herd and the Portal gang were just talking about funny stuff to what happen to their life.<p>

"Wait, wait Kyle literally peed on you while you guys were on your motorcycle" Emma said to Joven still laughing with everyone else.

"Yeah he did he wet my favorite jackets" Joven said to them slightly annoyed.

"So what else happen to you humans?" Manny asks the teenagers.

The portal gang, Unika, Hedwig and Sarah thought for a while when Hedwig remembered something.

"Hey Sarah, Andre do you guys still remember that song you guys sang together when we have our karaoke night?" Hedwig asks and they both nodded.

"Can you guys sing it now?" Unika said and they agreed.

Sarah cleared her voice while Andre went to her side and got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>(Feel free to play the song so it will be faster)<strong>

**[Sarah:]**

Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in  
>Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh<br>Even if you just say it over the phone (come on ring, ring, ring)

Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid (oh, yeah)  
>But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart<br>Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see  
>Whatchu say, boy?<p>

**_[Andre:]_**  
>You're my only shorty<br>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee  
>I'm tellin' you the truth<br>Girl, it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only<br>You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)<br>I'm tellin' you the truth (Sarah: Oh-oh)  
>Girl, it's only you (Sarah: Oh-oh)<br>You're my only, you're my only (Sarah: Om I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only, you're my only shorty<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Sarah starts to dance while some of the herd members join in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Sarah:]<em>**  
>Every day and night, you got an open invitation (woah-oh)<br>As long as I'm your one and only destination  
>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy<p>

You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I  
>But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.<br>I'm a put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not?  
>What ya say, boy?<p>

**_[Andre:]_**  
>You're my only shorty<br>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Sarah: Am I your only)  
>I'm tellin' you the truth<br>Girl, it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only (Sarah: Am I your only)<br>You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)<br>I'm tellin' you the truth (Sarah: Oh oh)  
>Girl, it's only you (Sarah: Oh oh)<br>You're my only, you're my only (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only, you're my only shorty<br>See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze.  
>Trying to run game, but I've actually changed.<br>(Same Old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames.  
>Simple interaction is all that I crave.<br>I don't need agreement, and all the attention,  
>Girl I need you, your love and affection.<br>Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?

You're my only shorty (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Sarah: Baby, come clean!)<br>I'm tellin' you the truth (Sarah: Oh-oh)  
>Girl, it's only you (Sarah: Oh-oh)<br>You're my only, you're my only (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only one and only<p>

You're my only shorty (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)<br>I'm tellin' you the truth (Sarah: Oh-oh)  
>Girl, it's only you (Sarah: Oh-oh)<br>You're my only, you're my only (Sarah: Am I your only shorty?)  
>You're my only, you're my only shorty<p>

**[Sarah]**

Am I your only?  
>Am I your only?<br>Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Andre: Yes, you are.)  
>Wanna hear you say, yeah (Andre: Yes, you are.)<br>Am I your only shawty.

* * *

><p>They both end with their hands together and everyone cheered for them while Sarah and Andre were about to kiss when someone interrupted them.<p>

"Hey, hey no kissing in the cave you two" Joven said to the couple while he felt disgusted.

"Really Joven you just ruined the moment" Andre said annoyed.

"Hey just like I said I like being single" Joven said and Unika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right you'll find yours Joven" Unika said and everyone agreed but Joven.

"Alright what else it's a little bit too early to sleep" Manny said and everyone agreed.

"How about Mike and Bea sing and then we'll sleep" Emma said to them and they all smiled.

"But me and Bea don't know what song?" Mike said and Unika had an I dea.

"Hey Mike do you still remember the song 'You are the Music in Me' in high school musical" Unika asks.

"Yeah why?" Mike asks.

"I know that song but I don't know how it starts" Bea said to her.

"Don't worry I'll help you guys out but when you remember it already I'm out" Unika said but Adrian interrupted.

"Wait you sing?" Adrian said in shock.

"Yep she does and she's amazing" Eddie said to him and Unika continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Please play the song)<strong>

**[Unika:]**  
>Na na na na<br>na na na na  
>yeah<br>you are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time  
>make you listen? there's a reason<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bea started to sing along.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Unika and Bea:]<strong>  
>when you dream<br>there's a chance you'll find  
>a little laughter or happy ever after<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mike joined in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike and Bea:]<strong>  
>you're harmony to melody<br>it's echoing inside my head  
>a single voice (Mike: Single voice)<br>above the noise  
>and like a common thread<p>

**[Mike:]**

Hmm, you're pulling me

**[Bea:]**  
>When i hear my favorite song<br>i know that we belong

**[Mike:]**  
>Oh, you are the music in me<br>yeah, it's living in all of us

**[Bea:]**  
>And it's brought us here because<p>

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>Because you are the music in me<p>

na na na na

**[Mike:]**  
>Oh<p>

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>Na na na na<p>

**[Mike:]**  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>Na na na na, you are the music in me<p>

**[Bea:]**  
>Like i knew you before we met (Mike: before we met)<br>can explain(Oh) there's no name for it (Mike: no name for it)

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>I'm singing words i never said<p>

**[Mike:]**  
>and it was easy(Bea: so easy)<br>because you see the real me (Bea: I see)

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>As I am You understand<br>And that's more than I've ever known

**[Bea:]**  
>To hear your voice (troy:Hear your voice)<p>

Above the noise (Mike: Ohh ohh)

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>And no, I'm not alone<p>

**[Bea:]**  
>Oh you're singing to me (troy: Ohh yeah)<p>

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>When I hear my favorite song<br>I know that we belong (Mike: Yeah ohh)  
>You are the music in me<br>It's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me

**[Everyone:]**

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (Bea: What we feel)<p>

**[Mike:]**  
>Connected and real<p>

**[Everyone:]**  
>Can't keep it all inside (Mike:Ohh)<br>Na na na na (Bea:Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Bea:Ohh yeah)<p>

**[Mike:]**  
>Yeah yeah yeah (gabriella:Na na na na)<p>

**[Mike and Bea:]**  
>You are the music in me (In me)<br>Na na na na (Bea:Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me<br>When I hear my favorite song (Mike:Favorite song)  
>I know that we belong (Bea:We belong)<br>You are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>It's brought us here because (Bea:Here because)  
>You are the music in me<br>Na na na na (Mike: Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na (Bea: Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me (Mike: Yeah)<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped for them and they both said thank you and everyone went to their sleeping spots.<p>

But for Unika she was still worried of Mary Jean and depressly wanted to know why she didn't want to see her big brother and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter get ready for the next with Mary Jean.<strong>

**Princess: With me :)**

**Me: Yes Princess with you**

**Princess: And another-**

***Mouth was duck tape by Shira***

**Me: Thanks Shira**

**Shira: Your welcome**

***Princess mumbling (I hate both of you)***

**Me and Shira: Review!**


	19. Falling Into a Hole

**Hey everyone sorry this is late so please enjoy**

* * *

><p>From another part of the island Mary Jean was walking around the place avoiding everyone until she was outside of the village going on to an ice ground thinking if she should go back and see her older brother.<p>

'Hmm…what should I do I should go back and see my brother but…' Mary Jean was interrupted by someone.

"Mary Jean!" Princess called out.

Mary Jean turned around to see Princess with a vulture with her.

"Oh…Hi Princess, who's your friend?" Mary Jean asks.

"This is Alan" Princess introduced her bird friend who wave his wing out to Mary Jean.

"So what are you doing out here…don't you want to meet Unika , Hedwig, and Sarah's old friends?" Princess asks that made Mary Jean even more worried.

"No I don't want to I just…want to be alone" Mary Jean said and Alan flew over to her.

"Why…don't want to see human's from another world like you?" Alan said going in front of her.

Mary Jean just went around him.

"What's wrong ?" Princess asks even more worried.

"It's just that—" Mary Jean was cut off by a crack.

"What was that?" Princess asks going closer to Mary Jean.

"I don't know? Mary Jean said looking around while Alan flew up.

When the ice beneath them crack making them fall and land on a hard ground.

"Mary Jean! Princess!" Alan shouted out worriedly when Princess answered.

"We're okay Alan…just go find the herd!" Princess shouted out to him helping Mary Jean up.

"Okay!" Alan shouted and flew off.

"Where are we?" Princess asks and Mary Jean knew where they were.

"Princess get ready for a wild adventure" Mary Jean said and Princess gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" Princess asks while Mary Jean moved some leaves out and they saw it.

"Princess…Welcome to Dino world" Mary Jean said seeing a lot of dinosaurs and Princess gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>And done sorry its short but hey I have to make this short<strong>

**Review! **


	20. Rescue on the Go

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but please enjoy **

**P.s This chapter will be short sorry**

* * *

><p>Alan was trying his best to find the herd when he spotted their cave.<p>

He went straight into the cave going onto Unika's face.

He look straight at Unika's eyes seeing them glow made him jump out of her face.

"Sorry about that but I have bad news!" Alan shouted out to them.

"What is it?" Ellie asks.

"Princess and Mary Jean fell into a hole and into a place and by the way my name is Alan" He said to them.

"What?!" Unika shouted out.

"Wait whos Mary Jean and Princess?" Joven asks confuse.

"Princess is another friend and a leopard" Sarah said.

"And Mary Jean is your sister—" Unika slap herself from her mistake but Joven heard her.

"My sister" Joven said remembering that he had a little sister named Mary Jean.

"She's been here" Joven said surprise.

"Yes" Unika said breaking her promise with Mary Jean.

"Then let's go to that hole and see if their alright and find another way there" Joven said and everyone agreed.

"We want to go too" Rose said with Louis and Arrabela by her side.

"Sorry Rose but no…you and Arrabela will have to stay, Louis will go with us" Emma said to her.

"Okay" Rose agreed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Louis said and gave her a goodbye kiss and went on Peaches' back.

Crash noticed that Arrabela was looking at something.

"Hey Rose is your sister alright?" Crash asks.

Eddie noticed Jheryle as well.

"And Jheryle" Eddie added.

Everyone looked at them and knew what was wrong with them.

"Oh no Jheryle finally found his true love" Joven said slightly gross out and Unika nudge him.

Jheryle and Arrabela introduce themselves.

"Okay can we just go now" Carl said with Lial and Cristy behind him.

"Are you sure you can go Cristy?" Lial said worried of his wife.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Cristy said to him.

"I'm still worried of you" Lial said to her.

"Okay let's go" Sid said to them while trying to hold Granny.

"Right" All of them said.

"Come on Jheryle you'll see her later" Joven said picked him up.

"Bye Arra" Jheryle said still day dreaming.

"You're sick dude" Joven said to him and followed Alan.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**?: Wait for me in the next chapter**

**Me: What the get out of here you're not supposed to be here**

**?: Whatever *Jumps out of the window***


	21. The Crazy One is Back

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but I got chores and I found out my friend Maryjean's name its actually stick together**

**?: Yep ya reallt made that mistake**

**Me: Yeah, yeah**

**?: And you all will finally know who I am**

**Me: Yep they will**

**Emma, Anna, and Yasmin belong to ice age watermelon**

* * *

><p>"So wait she's been here for the whole time and never wanted to go back?!" Joven repeated to what Unika said.<p>

"Yep she was afraid that if she went back you and your family will be angry at her for making you guys worried" Unika said to Joven.

Joven was thinking for a while when Alan interrupted.

"Everyone there's the hole!" Alan shouted out to them and everyone went to it.

They saw the inside of it and their eyes went big.

"Ah oh they went to…" Andre started.

"Dino world" Adrian finished.

"But it can't be" Anna said surprise.

"How could Dino world be here if its way back at the continent" Emma asks confuse.

"Well like they said above is the exact size from underground" Yasmin said and everyone agreed.

Joven looked around when he smelled something.

"Hey who smells like blueberries and raspberries with a touch of deer?" Joven asks everyone.

"The blueberry is Princess" Shira said to him.

"And the raspberry and fish is Princess" Shira said to him.

"How did you know their scents?" Diego asks.

"I have no idea…I guess when I go to ice age my nose is great" Joven said touching his nose **(Don't get any dirty thoughts in there)**.

"Cool" Andre, Adrian, Crash and Eddie said out of nowhere.

"Okay so how do we go—"Manny was cut off when he heard a crack below them.

"Please tell me that we're not on the ice and when I said "we're" I meant all of us" Manny asks his herd.

"Um yes we're on the ice but Alan" Ellie said to her husband and all of them fell into the ice but Alan.

"Guys you alright!?" Alan shouted out to them worriedly.

"Yeah we're fine" Unika shouted back to Alan.

"Alan we'll take it from here…okay?" Hedwig asks the vulture.

"Okay be safe" Alan said to them and flew off.

"Okay so we're on our own" Peaches said to her family and friends.

"Yep" Mike agreed.

"Unika do your thing" Emma said and made Mike and the portal gang confuse.

"What?" The Portal gang asks confuse.

"Oh when Unika came to Ice age she can see the future and the past" Sarah said that made their jaws drop.

"Okay just wait for a while and see if everyone's okay" Unika started.

"Cristy you alright" Emma asks the pregnant wolf.

"Yeah I'm fine since I landed on top of Carl and Lial...Lial's on the bottom" Cristy said with a small giggle.

"The same thing happen to me" Sid said with Granny on top of him

"That was a soft landing" Granny said.

"Help...me" Lial said underneat Carl and Cristy.

Carl and Cristy got off of him.

"Everyone" Manny asks.

"Yep we're fine" Patricia said to the grown up mammoth.

"Okay Unika do your thing...again" Emma said a little awkward.

Unika did her vision thing and only sees them falling from the hole landing on something and went back to reality.

"Um guys what are we standing on?' Unika asks her friends.

They all didn't knew to what they were standing on so they all looked down to see that they were on a dinosaurs backs.

Five dinosaurs but the same kind.

"Ah oh" Sarah said holding Andre when the dinosaurs started to get up also making the herd fall off their backs.

The five dinosaurs saw them and they growled at them for ruining their nap.

"Hedwig what kind of dinosaurs are they" Unika asks her polar bear friend.

"Ankylosaurus" Hedwig said a little fricked out.

"Oh" Unika said when the five ankylosaurus roured at them.

"Run!" Both Bea and Ellie shouted.

"So is this what you guys usually do?" Shira asks her mate.

"No not really" Diego answered.

The Herd and Portal gang tried their best to run away from the five ankylosaurus but they were cornered by more ankylasaurus.

There were fifteen of them.

"Well it was great meeting you all" Andre said scared out of his life.

"Yep it was but now this is the day that we all die...together" Adrian said and both of them hug each other but hug Jheryle instead.

"Would you guys at least stop hugging the wrong guy" Jheryle said to the twins but let them continue on.

Joven smelled something on the air.

"Who smells like pineappels and was fighting some kind of dinosaur" Joven asks and the herd but Louis, Granny,Shira and wolf family knew who he was talking about and on cue theyr heard someone blowing a horn.

They all looked up a tree and saw what was on top was a weasel with brownish-red fur and one blue eye at the right and a leaf eye patch on the left and the herd **(****but Louis, Granny, Shira, and wolf family) **and the portal gang knew who it was...Buck the weasel.

Buck was going to them with a vine but was cut off and he went in a bush with big "Ow".

The fifteen ankylosaurus continued to what they were doing when Buck came back with some berries with him and threw them to the ankylosauruses faces like what he did last time.

"Take cover!" Buck shouted out and threw the last berry to the ground like a smoke bomb.

And when the smoke cleared out Buck, the herd, wolf family and Portal gang were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Done I hope this chapter is long<strong>

**Buck: You could have done better**

**Me: Oh shut up**

**Buck: And it's about time you put me in **

**Me: Whatever**

**Alan : Review**

**Me: How did you get in?**


	22. Buck Meets the Folks and Raymond

**Hey everyone I'm back with a chapter with Buck of course because everyone loves this crazy weasel…Okay I'm confuse because I have no idea who is more crazy Granny or Buck or Yasmin**

**Granny, Yasmin, and Buck: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry**

**Granny: You better be quiet green lantern**

**Me: I'm not a guy**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to ice age watermelon**

* * *

><p>A family of triceratops were just getting off the lake that they just walk through with the mom in the front, the dad in the middle and the baby at the back.<p>

The baby triceratops saw a water lily and wanted to eat it but the dad triceratops called after him and the baby triceratops went away but when they were away Buck went out of the water with the water lily on his head and his knife in his mouth **(just remember the movie that Buck's knife was in his mouth not killing himself of course)**.

The herd, Portal gang and wolf family went out of their hiding spots.

The mammoths were disguised as trees with their trunks.

Sloths, sabers, possums including Emma, polar bears, meerkat, molehogs and wolves were bushes.

"Dude that was awesome" Andre commented.

"Well duh he is Buck, stupid" Adrian said to his brother. "And your supposed to be the smart twin"

Buck was drying himself up for a while and went up to them.

"How's it going Buck" Ellie asks the weasel.

"Really great actually me and my pineapple wife have our own ways now" Buck said to her.

"His wife was a pineapple" Carl whispered to Anna.

"Crazy but yes" Anna said to him.

Buck sees Peaches.

"Well mammoth is that your daughter?" Buck asks Manny.

"Yep that's her" Manny said to him.

"I could see she has grown into a fine lady" Buck commented.

"Thank you, uncle Buck and this is Louis" Peaches said to her uncle.

"Hi" Louis said to him.

Buck notice the new animals.

"Hey mammoth who are these new mammals with ya?" Buck asks Manny.

"These are our new friends Buck" Manny said to the crazy weasel who was looking at Bea's eyes and Mike's hear.

"And some of them are actually humans who turn into animals" Sid said to him.

"Really...interesting" Buck said to them.

Buck sees Joven.

"My your really good looking for saber" Buck said to Joven.

"Um...thanks" Joven said to him.

"Why does feel like we haven't left the human world" Jheryle said to them.

"I am jealous once more" Kyle said and everyone stares at him.

"Well any way whose that tigress with tiger over there" Buck asks pointing at Shira.

"Well this is Shira, Buck my mate" Diego introduced his mate.

"I say you are one lucky tigress, he's quite a catch. A real tiger's tiger" Buck said to Shira while Diego was blushing deeply.

"Why Buck, why" Diego said quietly.

"Woo, you are the biggest rat that I have ever seen" Granny said while poking him with her cane.

"I'm sorry about her" Sid apologize to him.

"It's alright floppy" Buck said to him.

"Any way Buck have you seen another saber with a leopard?" Ellie asks Buck.

"Yes about twelve minutes ago" Buck said to her.

"Can you help us get them back?" Yasmin said to him.

"Of course but first rule number one: always listen to Buck" Buck said to them and they all agreed.

"Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail" Buck said to them.

"Rule number three..." Buck did a dramatic face and said.

"He who has gas travels at the back of the pack" Buck said and Carl, Adrian and Eddie went to the back with sad faces.

Everyone did a disgusted face but Buck.

"Alright everyone let's go chop, chop" Buck said to them.

And they all followed.

* * *

><p>From another part of Dino world...<p>

"How are we going to get out of here?" Princess asks Maryjean when someone else answered.

"Go to lava falls there's an exit when you go ride a rock on one of the geysers" A weasel said who was on top of a tree.

"Who are you?" Maryjean asks the weasel.

"Raymond but no one special...tudaloo" The weasel known as Raymond left into the bushes.

"Okay" Maryjean and Princess awkwardly and was now going to lava falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**Review!**


	23. Jungle of Misery

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for a while I have school on Thursday so I might not be updating for a while but please enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA, AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

* * *

><p>The Herd, Wolf family, and Portal gang were in the 'Jungle of Misery' looking around the place if there's any danger.<p>

"It looks like a jungle of misery to me" Sarah said a little scared.

"Don't worry Sarah I'll protect you" Andre said to Sarah holding her when Adrian came out with leaves on his head like a wig.

"Boo!" Adrian yelled behind him and Andre screamed like a little girl.

"Yeah sure you can protect her" Adrian laughed.

And they started fighting each other.

"Hey knock it off egg heads" Joven yelled at them.

"You'll get used to them" Jheryle said to Louis.

"Don't worry about it I have some possums like them" Louis said pointing at Crash and Eddie.

What they didn't know a lot of eyes were watching them coming from the plants.

Cristy noticed that she felt something watching them.

Cristy turned around to see nothing but the plants but still felt like something was watching them.

"Hold on" Cristy called out to them.

Lial turned around to see his wife.

"What's wrong…peaches?" Lial asks and Cristy gave him a confuse look and Lial got it.

"Unika told me a shorter way to say the baby's coming" Lial explained.

"Okay…but I kinda have a funny feeling" Cristy said.

"You're hungry…Low blood pressure" Lial said and looked around when he saw a fruit. **(I think you all know this part)**

"There's a fruit" Lial ran up to it.

"Lial, no wait" Cristy tried to stop him.

"We wouldn't do that if we were you" Carl said to his brother-in-law Unika by his side.

"This is not going to be good" Unika said while everyone else stand back but Sid, Manny, Diego, Kyle, Joven and Mike.

"Lial I really think you should stay away from it since I saw this before" Unika said to the wolf.

"We're with Unika on this" Manny said to Lial and look over at Diego whom also remember what happen to them.

"Like I'm actually going to be afraid of a pretty flower come on I'm a wolf" Lial said and touched the fruit.

When suddenly some vines grab him and Carl, Manny, Mike, Sid, Kyle, Diego and Joven…Unika was close but was able to dodge it.

"Bet you didn't see that coming" Joven said and everyone agreed.

"Oh no" Emma said while Yasmin panic and ate her sugar berries.

The plant lifted them into the air and bringing them into its mouth.

"Lial, Carl!" Cristy shouted worriedly.

"Buck do something" Ellie said to Buck but four possums interrupted.

"Stop eating our friend's plant" Crash shouted.

Crash, Eddie, Andre and Adrian charge with sticks but the plant's vines tried to grab them and they screamed like girls and ran behind Ellie and Bea.

"Okay back to Buck" Anna said.

"Alright help them out before their digested" Buck said while stretching.

"Digested!" Lial pop out but was push back in by the plant with him shouting 'Aaaah'.

"They'll be just bones in three minutes well five for the two fat ones" Buck said to them.

"We're not fat!" Manny and Mike shouted from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>From the inside of the plant…<strong>

"Why does this thing want to eat me?!" Manny shouted.

"I've been in here for two times already" Diego shouted out angrily.

"I don't know which one is worst being in a whale's stomach or this plant" Sid said while feeling disgusted.

"This is not what I wanted" Mike said feeling uncomfortable.

"I feel tingly" Joven said looking down.

"Don't say that when your press agents us" Carl said trying to have more space.

"Not that kind of tingly" Joven said to him.

"We could feel it too" Diego said and they all look down to see the plant's acid going up.

"Help someone help us!" Kyle shouted out.

* * *

><p><strong>From the outside…<strong>

"Hurry" Hedwig said to Buck.

"It's time to get…buckwild" Buck said ran up to the plant with his dagger when one of its vine's grab him and threw him into the air while he goes right in but was stuck a little with his lower body outside and his upper body in the inside of the plant.

While everyone else stared at him.

"Who's fat now?" Mike said to him.

Buck just went in the middle of them and for some reason their eyes went wide **(If you know what I mean)**

Buck went to the bottom of the plant and opening something and saw two wires one red and blue he remembered last time he cut the blue wire.

So cut the blue wire and the plant suddenly exploded with vomit on the possums excluding Sarah.

They hear someone screaming and all of their friends who were inside the plant landed safely on the ground but for Buck he had a parachute like leaf with him.

"Barf up by a plant…" Andre said and all of them looked at each other.

"Awesome" They all said.

"You guys are disgusting" Louis said with Jheryle's agreement.

"I told you so" Cristy said to her husband.

"Yeah, yeah" Lial said and stand up.

Unika went up to Joven.

"When we find my sister…we should never tell her this part" Joven said to her.

"Agreed" Unika said and she fist bump with him.

"Ew…plant barf" Patricia said and followed Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done with this chapter wait for the next chapter where they to the chasm of death<strong>

**Ciao! :)**


	24. Chasm of Death

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY VERY LONG TIME I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND I WAS GOING TO MAKE A SONIC FANFICTION SINCE and I also got addicted by it thanks to some pictures I saw in the web and I like there episodes and I may have saw a captain of the seas Sonic version any way proceed to the story**

* * *

><p>"So you all came here to get your two feline friends?" Buck asks.<p>

"Yep we are Buck" Crash said to his favorite idol.

"All righty then let's go to the Chasm of death" Buck said to them and they continued on when they saw green mist in front of them.

"Well we're here" Buck said to them.

"Now what?" Mike asks them all when Buck cut a rope and came down was one dinosaur bone like cage.

"Ladies" Buck called out and they went in the ribcage.

Cristy was about to go as well but Lial stop her.

"Whoa she is not doing that" Lial said to Buck.

"Rule number one" Buck said to him Lial gave a blank face.

"Pick me" Sarah, Andre, Adrian and Yasmin said but Buck ignored them and Hedwig got Sarah and Anna got Yasmin in the ribcage.

"Come on wolf" Buck said when Cristy answered.

"Always listen to Buck" Cristy said and went in the cage.

Unika was about to go in when she notice that they woren't going to fit any more.

"Buck I won't be able to get in any more" Unika said to him.

"Alright then" Buck said and got ready.

"Eyes forward, back straight and everyone please don't breath in the gas you might die" Buck said to the girls.

"Say what?!" Shira asks but Buck already cut the rope.

"GERANIMO!" Buck shouted out.

It was quiet for a sec when they all saw the ribcage going back without any one in it.

"Cristy you alright ?!" Lial called out to his mate.

"You've got to try this" Cristy said to him.

"Alright everyone climb in couldn't be easier" Buck said to the remaining animals on the other side.

They all looked at each other worried then went in.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the ribcage got stuck!<p>

"Don't panic just some technical difficulties keep holding it in" Buck said to them trying to pull the rope with Sarah, Yasmin and Emma's help.

* * *

><p>Crash and Andre were struggling to hold their breath when Louis couldn't take it anymore he breath it out.<p>

"I can't take it anymore" Louis said the possums in shock.

"He breathe it" Andre and the other possums and Jheryle gasp.

"And now we're breathing it" Adrian said and all of them started rolling around pretending that they were dying.

Sid also couldn't hold it and joined them.

Before Louis said something.

"Hey we're not dead" Louis said with a squeaky voice.

"Louis you sound funny" Sid said also with a squeaky voice.

"Him you should hear you" Kyle said joining in and they all laugh like there was no tomorrow while the others watch.

"Okay, okay one…two…" Crash counted even Carl joined in.

"Christmas, Christmas is time is near…" They all sang.

"Guys are you crazy" Mike said still holding his breath.

Joven breathe some in.

"It's not toxic" Joven said with a squeaky voice, Unika just stared at him when he started laughing uncontrollable.

"That is so disturbing" Lial said joining in.

"This is just getting worst" Diego said and tried to cover his mouth but was too late.

"Oh, Diego why?!" Mike complained and started laughing crazy.

"Guys stop laughing" Manny said already with a squeaky voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay so their just laughing?" Shira said.<p>

"Shira they'll die laughing" Anna said to her when Cristy pointed her out the dinosaur bones.

"Guys stop laughing" Peaches called out to them.

* * *

><p><strong>(WARNING THIS MIGHT GET DIRTY SO BRACE YOURSELVES)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now this is fun" Joven said while Unika rolled her eyes.<p>

"Unika come on join us" Kyle said nudging the saber.

"Hey guys I always wanted a mate but all of them didn't like me" Sid said laughing at himself.

"Don't worry Sid you'll find yours" Kyle said "But come on you can just like stare at them swaying their hips while you drool".

"Yeah their right I always stare at Cristy while we were still in the pack" Lial laugh out while Cristy gave a blushing look.

"I'm with you guys" Mike joined with them.

"Hey Diego how about you" Manny asks the saber.

Diego was going to response when Unika covered his mouth before she could burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"What happen to Diego?" Yasmin asks.<p>

"Looks like Unika covered his mouth before she could laugh" Ellie said to them.

"And I wanted to know if he's also a pervert or not" Shira laugh to what she said.

* * *

><p>Unika tried her best to hold her breath and keep her paws on Diego's mouth since he was licking it.<p>

And there she couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you guys you all are talking about females butts and I'm a female right here" Unika laugh including everyone else.

"So Diego what were you going to say" Joven asks.

"I was about to say…yes even if I never been with a female before but yes" Diego said that made them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Yep he's a perv" Shira said and laughed.<p>

"Okay everyone lets go and help them out" Bea said and they all pulled the vine that made the rib cage move again.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" The males and Unika shouted out.<p>

"And hey everyone I always wanted to mate with a female even if I was just thirteen" Carl shouted out while laughing.

And they all reached the other side with all of the girls staring at them.

"Well that was interesting" Shira said to Diego.

"That was just gas talk" Diego said blushing like a tomato.

"You two are in big trouble" Cristy says to her brother and husband then walks away.

Lial and Carl did guilty faces then followed.

Unika was taking deep breaths.

"Unika you alright?" Peaches asks while Sarah, Hedwig and Emma help her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Unika said and went along.

"Well…that…was…nuts" Louis said taking deep breaths.

"Right, now come on mammals" Buck said and led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finish this chapter well I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Alan: Review**

**Me: I won't even ask how YOU got here**


	25. Stories of the Past

**Hey everyone sorry this is late since we had a storm in our country and I've been doing Sonic stories but don't worry I'm still a crazy Ice age fan so please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Everyone rest for a while and watch Buck doing some kind of puppet show which Granny is enjoying.<p>

"They'll never survive its dangerous by day" Skull#1 said.

"It's even worse at night" Skull#2 said.

"And the guide is a lunatic" Skull#1 said while Buck gasp.

"Oh you mean Buck oh he's wacko" Skull#2 said.

"I am not" Buck fought back.

"Totally bonkers" Skull#1 agreed with Skull#2.

"And he's feet smell" Skull#3 said who was on his left foot.

"Shut up!" Buck yelled at his foot.

"You shut up" Skull#3 fought back.

"Oh you little—" Buck said and started to fighting his own foot. "Gotcha"

"Does he usually do this" Shira whispered to Diego.

"Sometimes he does" Diego said watching Buck fight his own foot.

"This is hilarious" Yasmin said while eating some sugar berries with Sarah.

"Where did you even get does?" Emma asks her crazy friend.

"I'm mysterious" Yasmin said while doing a vampire pose.

"You leave him alone" Granny said while hitting the bone head dinosaur on his foot with her cane.

"He's fighting his own foot…shouldn't we get moving?" Lial asks.

"What and give Rudy a midnight snack not likely" Skull#3 said.

"The skull's right mammals we'll camp here" Buck said to them.

"Now who's hungry?" Buck asks.

"I am" Skull#3 said.

"You don't need the calories" Buck said angrily to the skull who was shaking.

"Yeah so shut up" Granny said hitting the dinosaur bone.

Joven was the one who was more hungry.

"Joven you okay you look a little thin?" Hedwig asks.

"Because I haven't actually eat yet for two days cause remember I was chasing Sarah and Sid" Joven said remembering when he got here.

"Oh yeah come on theirs got to be fish in the water" Unika said to him.

"You know how to fish?" Joven asks her who just stared at him with an annoyed face.

"Hey it was just a question" Joven said to her who just told him to follow her to a river and he followed.

"You know those two look cute together" Buck said to them when he heard Sarah and Hedwig barfing in a bush.

"Was it something I said?" Buck asks them.

"Buck they prefer to be friends than a couple since Joven is slightly older than Unika and he prefers to be someone who is also in the same age as him" Andre said to him.

"And Unika does not want a boyfriend yet" Adrian said to him.

"Oh…sorry" Buck apologize to Hedwig and Sarah.

"It's okay" They both said while going back to their friends.

* * *

><p>The herd and the gang got ready for bed time and the two teenage sabers return.<p>

While Sid made the fire and Kyle watch closely.

"So who wants to tell a story?" Buck asks.

"Story time! Story time!" Patricia said happily.

"Hey how about you emerald?" Buck asks Unika.

"Me?" Unika asks confuse.

"Yeah tell me how you got into ice age?" Buck suggested.

"Yeah I wanna know" Adrian agreed.

"Well Sarah, Hedwig?" Unika asks her BFF's.

"Sure thing Kit—" Sarah was cut off when Hedwig covered her mouth reminding her about what happens if someone calls Unika "that nickname".

"I mean sure K-I-T-T-Y" Sarah said while the Portal gang and Buck was confuse.

"Sarah you know you could just call her kit—" Joven was cut off by Shira.

"It's best that you should just listen to the story" Shira said while Joven just looked at her confuse to what's going on.

"Well when Me, Hedwig and Sarah first came to ice age we thought that we're in big trouble and wanted to get home but when we met the herd…our lives change by also fighting wolves and other stuff" Unika said to them and yawned a little.

"Meeting a lot of friends along the way and having some kind of gift to see the future and past" Hedwig added.

"But most of all having a great family" Sarah added seeing Crash, Eddie, Emma, Anna, Yasmin, Andre and Adrian have tears in their eyes.

"Adrian are you crying?" Hedwig asks.

"What no" Adrian said while covering his eyes.

"That was really beautiful guys" Ellie said to the three girls.

"Thank you" Hedwig said to the she-mammoth.

"So about that cat nickname problem" Joven asks.

"Oh that well we really don't know why she did it" Hedwig said when Sarah pop on top of her head.

"But it's really makes her strong as a mammoth or a rhino" Sarah said.

"Is she really that strong" Adrian laugh.

Hedwig and Sarah smiled deviously at each other.

"You want to see it?" Hedwig asks still with a devious smile.

"Yeah prove it" Adrian said folding his arms.

"Unika you in?" Sarah asks her feline friend.

"Sure why not and can I punch this big rock beside me?" Unika asks Buck.

"Sure emerald" Buck said who was on top of a tree.

"Alright then say the nickname" Unika said to them.

"Kitty?" Kyle said and Unika's pupil turned small and punch the big rock turning it into a bunch of small rocks while the portal stare in shock and Unika's pupil is back to normal.

"Well Adrian?" Sarah asks and Andre smiled at him.

"I'll shut up" Adrian said and ducking down.

"Alright then everyone it's time for bed" Manny said to them.

"Yeah goodnight everyone" Sid said and went to bed including Granny who was already asleep with berries in her mouth.

"Yeah night" Sarah said and slept beside Andre.

And everyone else went to bed but Joven looked at the moon first.

"Goodnight Maryjean" Joven said and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>With Maryjean and Princess they were inside a cave that they found when Maryjean opened her eyes and looked at the moon thinking of her brother.<p>

"Goodnight bro" Maryjean whispered and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone how's that?<strong>

**Adrian: I am toughest possum in the whole world!**

**Andre: Would you shut up**

***They both start to fight***

**Me: Idiots**

**Rose: Where am I?**

**Me: You'll be in the story again in the end but your sister will make like a cameo appearance**

**Rose: No fair**

**Arrabela and Alan: Review!**


	26. Two Surprises

**OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY LONG TIME BUT I HAD EXAMS TO DEAL WITH BUT NOW I'M FREE SO JUST PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR EMMA, ANNA, YASMIN THEY BELONG TO ice age watermelon I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

><p><strong>With Princess and Mary Jean…<strong>

Princess and Mary Jean were already awake and were now walking to lava falls when Princess asks a question that she really wanted to know from Mary Jean

"So why don't you want to see them?" Princess asks.

"Okay fine…I didn't want to see my older brother…I'm scared" Mary Jean said to her while looking away.

"Sorry that I asks" Princess asks putting her head down.

"Its okay don't worry about it, let's just find that exit" Mary Jean said with a smile on her face and Princess nodded in agreement.

"Okay…but promise me that you'll go to him" Princess said to Mary Jean.

"I promise" Mary Jean said to her and continued to walk.

Unaware of them something or someone was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the herd and Portal gang…<strong>

Everyone was sleeping peacefully but for Unika she was having a vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika's POV<strong>

"Oh come on please be something that's good" Unika said to herself when she sees Cristy giving birth with no one to help her and a bunch of dinosaurs going to her.

"Okay bad thing that Cristy is giving birth at this kind of place seriously what is this ice age three!" Unika shouted out when she sees another vision of Maryjean getting hit by a tail when Joven push her out of the way taking the blow and getting slam on the wall.

"Ah oh" Unika said and finally woke up from her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Unika woke up to see that her friends are also waking up.

"Alright mammals we're heading straight to the Plates of Woe" Buck said to the group and they all started walking.

"Unika you okay?" Sarah asks looking at her in the eye with Hedwig beside the possum looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Unika said and continued to walk.

It took all of them about fifteen minutes to go to the Plates of Woe.

Everyone was now carefully walking on the plates so they won't fall down.

Andre and Adrian went to Jheryle.

"So Jheryle hows it going with that Arrabela molehog?" Adrian teased with Andre smiling beside him.

"Guys I just met her and I might asked her out when we get back up there" Jheryle said trying not to look at either the twins.

"I wonder what's she doing now?" Andre asks.

* * *

><p><strong>With Arrabela…<strong>

She sneezed for no reason.

"Huh is someone talking about me" Arrabela said looking around.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the group…<strong>

Joven sniffed the air and smelled something weird with the atmosphere.

"That's odd" Joven said and continued to walk but couldn't get the smell of some kind of dinosaur out of him.

Cristy felt a strong kick from her stomach.

What they didn't know some guanlongs were watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Mary Jean and Princess…<strong>

"So are we any near Lava falls?" Princess asks Mary Jean.

"I don't know" Mary Jean said when she notice a dinosaur tail going to hit Princess and push her out of the way, taking the blow for her.

"Mary Jean!" Princess shouted worriedly and went to her side to see if she's okay.

Princess heard a heartbeat and was about to help her up when a baryonyx roar behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd and Portal gang…<strong>

Everyone heard the roar that Buck knew.

"Rudy" Buck whispered remembering his dino friend\enemy.

"Rudy?!" Andre, Adrian, Crash, Eddie and Carl said out of nowhere.

"This is not going to be good" Hedwig said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Mary Jean and Princess…<strong>

Princess was running for her life with Mary Jean on her back, going back to The Plates of Woe and didn't even notice that she already lost the baryonyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd and Portal Gang…<strong>

Joven sniff the air again and he noticed the guanlong dinosaurs below them.

"Guys dinos below us!" Joven shouted out.

Everyone looked below and notice the guanlongs trying to climb up to them when the plates were starting to fall.

"Cristy get to the ledge!" Lial yelled at his mate and she agreed while everyone else fell down.

"Ouch" Cristy felt pain from her stomach.

* * *

><p>Manny was the first one to open his eyes to see his friends in different places.<p>

"Everyone alright?" Manny asks everyone.

"Yeah we're alright Manny" Ellie said to him with Peaches beside her and Cristy called out.

"Lial…Apples!" Cristy shouted out.

"Apples?" Lial asks in confusion.

"She wants to eat an apple?" Shira asks.

"Cabbage! Kiwwi! Grapefruits!" Cristy shouted out again.

"She wants to eat a salad" Joven asks and looked at Unika but she was also confused.

* * *

><p>"Come on think…" Cristy said to herself when she finally remembered.<p>

"Peaches!" Cristy shouted again.

* * *

><p>"Peaches?" Everyone said confuse.<p>

"Okay…that's my name?" Peaches said confuse.

Unika thought for a while when she finally realized what Cristy meant.

"No guys remember 'Ice Age 3' the code word 'peaches' means—" Unika was cut off by Hedwig.

"The baby!" Hedwig shouted out and everyone panic.

"The baby what now?!" Lial screamed out and started running around.

"This not good" Diego said.

"Can you try to hold it in?!" All of the possums and Yasmin said and they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Can someone slap them?!" Cristy called out.

Diego, Joven, Shira, and Unika did it with Diego and Shira to Crash and Eddie, Joven with Andre and Adrian and Unika with Sarah and Yasmin.

"Just sit tight we're coming!" Lial shouted at her.

* * *

><p><strong>And done so thank you for waiting for this chapter and wait for the next one.<strong>

**Lial: Cristy we're coming!**

**Me: Would you calm donw!**

**Carl: Review? **


	27. The Baby is Born

**Hey everyone sorry that this is late but I have school and was thinking of making a TMNT fanfiction since I fallen in love with the whole Leo and Karai thing but don't worry I'm still a Shiego fan**

**I DO OWN ICE AGE AND EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN DO NOT BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

><p>Joven sniff the air first and smelled a pack of guanlongs.<p>

"Chicken heads around the place!" Joven shouted out and they all saw a lot of guanlongs around the place and some going to Cristy.

"It looks like they been—"Emma was cut off by Andre, Adrian and Sarah.

"Finding more members?" Andre guessed.

"Making babies?" Adrian guessed.

"Both?" Sarah guessed and everyone said "Both".

"We need to get to her" Lial said with Carl by his side.

"Listen everyone and listen carefully" Buck announced.

"Sabers go protect Cristy while we slow down the guanlongs" Buck announced and everyone agreed but Lial.

"But—" Lial was cut off by Carl.

"Lial we gotta with that…if does dinos reach her it'll be too late" Carl said and Lial thought for a while and finally agreed.

"And Unika is already on the move" Crash said and Eddie point.

"What?!" Everyone but Crash, Eddie and Buck said.

"Wow that was fast" Kyle said impressed.

"We gotta catch up to her" Diego said and Shira followed.

"Bea, Ellie go somewhere it's safe" Joven said and followed Diego and Shira.

"Alright let's do this" Mike said and started fighting some guanlongs.

"Peaches go with your mother" Manny said and went to fight.

* * *

><p>Unika went ahead to help Cristy when she sees one guanlong already there with her and pounced on it and push it off the ledge.<p>

"Few that was close" Unika said when she remembered Cristy.

"Oh right Cristy you okay" Unika asks going up to her.

"Am I okay do you know anything about child birth?" Cristy asks the teenager.

"I'm a high school-er not a doctor but Lial's coming" Unika said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd….<strong>

Manny and Mike were able to take three guanlongs while everyone got one.

"Hey Diego and Shira shouldn't you guys be with Cristy?!" Lial asks and tackled a guanlong.

"Joven already went" Diego said to him.

"They can handle it" Shira said and slap and guanlong away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Cristy and Unika...<strong>

Cristy to push the baby out of her but she had trouble breathing.

"Cristy just breath slowly your doing fine" Unika said to her when she sees a guanlong going up.

"It's going great...uh...excuse me"Unika said and knocked out the dinosaur and went back to Cristy when a guanlong grab her by her back legs.

"Just keep breathing-whoa!" Unika was pulled down by two gualongs.

Unika!" Cristy shouted worriedly when Unika came back up with two guanlongs by her sides trying to bite her while she was trying to hold them back.

"Just breath that's the important thing" Unika said and bonked the gualong's head together when another one push her down.

* * *

><p><strong>With Joven...<strong>

"Dang it why do I have to help Cristy and Unika besides Unika can handle it"Joven said to himself "And it is so hard to run on all four".

A guanlong ran past Joven while he tried to catch up.

When Joven started to get tired when he remembered about his friends counting on him and began running faster with a roar coming out.

Eventually the gualong came up to Unika and Cristy's rock when Joven came out and pounce on it and push him off.

* * *

><p>"Woo! My paws are burning baby their burning" Joven said and started tip-toeing.<p>

"Tippie toe, tippie toe" Joven chanted when someone interrupted him.

"Excuse us twinkle toes!"Unika called out to Joven.

"Someone's giving birth here!" Cristy added.

"Oh sorry...hows it going?" Joven ask.

"I think we're getting close" Unika told him.

Cristy pushed one more time they heard a baby crying.

Unika looked at the baby to see it was a girl.

"She's okay" Unika said when she sees Cristy still pushing.

"I don't think its done yet?"Joven said a little scared.

"Another ones coming" Cristy warned.

"Ah oh" Unika and Joven said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd...<strong>

" You think that's all of them?" Mike asks a little tired.

"I think so" Manny said.

"Then let's go see Cristy" Ellie said with the others behind her.

"Way ahead of you" Lial said to them.

"Let's go" Kyle said and everyone followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Cristy, Joven and Unika...<strong>

"You two can do it push" Cristy cheered for them who were on their backs pushing.

"We can't do it" Joven said pushing again.

"Just one more big push" Cristy told him.

"You have no idea what we're going through" Joven said to her.

For the truth Unika and Joven were just pushing a log with two guanlongs trying to bite them.

"Okay forget this someone say the nickname that I don't like" Unika said to them.

"Kitty" Joven called her and made Unika's predator side come out and push the log with one full strike.

* * *

><p>One of the guanlongs roared when some one grab it and put it in the log with the other one at the other end.<p>

"I like you guys better when you were dead" Carl said and push them off.

Joven was helping Cristy how to breath but made himself dizzy.

"Whoa Diego was right this is dizzy" Joven admitted.

Unika sees Lial coming up.

"Lial, guys come on we think we're getting close" Unika said to him and helped Lial up when they heard a baby cry.

Everyone looked over at Cristy to see she was holding a white pup by her side and Lial went up to them to see it was a girl.

"She's perfect" Lial says holding his new born child.

"Hey don't forget your first child" Unika said with the first pup who came out with golden brown fur like her father.

Lial smiled and licked his first child's head who giggled.

"So what should we name them?" Cristy asks her mate.

"Why don't we just let Unika and Joven to name them" Lial said to her.

"Us as in us?" Unika asks pointing at herself and Joven.

"I'll name the older one how about Jessica" Joven suggested.

"Jessica...I love it" Cristy said to him.

"And this little one" Unika said tickling the small white pup who giggled "Katrina".

"I like it" Lial said and hugged his family.

The herd was at the back watching them with smiles.

Joven started crying tears of joy and was about to remove it when Cristy interrupted.

"I saw that tough guy" Cristy told him.

"No,no the last dino clawed my eye..." Joven paused for a while when Unika nudge him.

"Alright so I'm not made of stone" Joven said to her.

"Finally" Unika said while sitting down.

Hedwig and Sarah went up to her.

"You okay?" Hedwig asks.

"Yeah but you should asks Cristy that" Unika said to her.

"Well you and Joven did a good job" Sarah said to her.

"Well everyone let's go back and get your friends" Buck said to them and they all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Princess and Maryjean...<strong>

Princess was very tired from running away from the baryonx when she saw the herd going to lava falls.

Maryjean started to wake up.

"Maryjean thank goodness your okay...I just saw the herd going to lava falls we've got to warn them" Princess said to her.

Maryjean didn't want her friends to get hurt so she didn't have any choice but to go after them.

"And this time I'm at the back" Princess said to her and they both started to run.

Maryjean spotted her brother with the herd and got worried.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it everyone sorry for the long wait since I have two stories to make one that's Sonic fanfiction and the other one is for me and my friends since going to do a animation movie I hope you guys check it out when it's in youtube we're still not done yet and by the way you can now send more questions for my characters and the herd in my interview and of coarse the new characters but the pups not yet since they can't talk yet<strong>

**Sarah: You've got that right**

**Me and Hedwig: Review!**


	28. Warning and Dead or Alive

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter to tell and this story will end soon I guess about 1 or 2 chapters to go**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone lava falls is just up a head" Buck said to them.<p>

"Here I am again...lava falls where I saw Rudy for the first time" Sid said giving himself a cold shiver down his spine.

"Don't worry Sid this time you have us" Kyle said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Kyle" Sid thank Kyle.

Unika kept on looking around and being prepared if any more dinosaurs come out while Joven kept on sniffing the air when he smelled a familiar dinosaur scent which is much stronger than usual and he decided to stop at his tracks.

"Somethings not right?" Joven said and everyone came to a halt.

Buck felt some wind pass by his fur.

"Rudy" Buck said looking around.

**xxxxxx**

Princess and Maryjean saw the herd and went up to them but Maryjean stayed hidden without Princess noticing.

**xxxxxx**

"Guys!" Princess called out.

"I know that voice" Emma said and all of them turned around to see Princess running up to them.

"Princess!" Everyone called back and Unika went up to her first followed by everyone else.

"Princess we were worried sick of you" Unika said to her.

"I know but I gotta warned you guys that-" Princess was cut off by a loud roar behind them coming from a baryonyx.

"Oh no" Princess said taking a step back.

"Hello Rudy" Buck said bring out his knife.

And there they saw the blood thirsty baryonyx, Rudy who roared at them.

"This is so not awesome" Andre said holding on to his twin brother but as usual they were hugging the wrong animal but for once Jheryle didn't mind since he was also terrified at the moment.

"Everyone run!" Manny shouted out and everyone agreed but Buck who was on a pterodactyl.

"You and me, Rudy" Buck said and went.

"Come on this is the third time I ran" Princess said getting annoyed.

"Princess where's Maryjean?" Unika asks while running.

"She was supposed to be right behind me" Princess told her.

"Looks like she hid again" Unika said to her.

"Yep that's Maryjean" Princess said to her and continued to run.

"So dad shouldn't we help Buck out?" Peaches asks her father.

"Yeah we should but I don't know what to do" Manny told his daughter.

Hedwig thought for a while when she had an idea.

"Guys grab the vines!" Hedwig shouted out.

"Good thinking snow" Buck called out while distracting Rudy.

Everyone grab some vines and began running around Rudy with at least six animals tying the vines together.

Maryjean was still in the bushes watching the herd help when she saw her brother looking for more vines and she saw that their were some vines beside her and she pushed it closer to the bushes so her brother can get it without him noticing her and he grab them.

"Alright everyone pull" Mike shouted out and everyone pulled while Buck tied Rudy's jaw.

While Rudy fall to the ground.

Buck was in front of him.

"Better luck next time snowflake" Buck said to him"This isn't going to hold him long".

Everyone started running away when Joven saw a saber **(****Maryjean)** in the bushes.

"Hey wait"Joven called out to the saber.

Maryjean tried to run away but the only thing she could do was get out of the bushes not looking where she's going and accidentally cut one of the vines that was holding Rudy down setting him free.

Rudy started to stand up and hit Maryjean with his tail.

Buck looked around and saw a crack on the ground and he had an idea.

"Mammoths stomp your foots on the ground" Buck told them and they all agreed.

"I can help with this" Unika said look over Hedwig and Sarah and they said.

"Kitty!" They both said putting Unika's anger out and she stomp her fist to the ground leaving a huge crack on the ground along with the mammoths making Rudy fall to the ground but his tail was going to hit Maryjean when Joven pushed her out of the way taking the blow instead and slamming on to wall with some blood coming out of his head.

"Bro" Maryjean said with tears in her eyes, running up to Joven.

"Joven!" Mike and Kyle shouted going up to their best friend.

"Bro please wake up" Maryjean said with tears going down.

"Please don't die please wake up" Maryjean said trying to wake her brother up.

"Joven" Unika said with one tear coming out and everyone bowed their heads.

Maryjean looked at her brother first and roared loud at the sky.

Unika, Princess, Diego and Shira followed.

"I'm sorry" Maryjean said letting one more tear go on to her brother's cheek and a miracle happen when Joven started to open his eyes.

"It's okay" Joven said and started to stand up.

"Bro" Maryjean said happily nuzzling her brother.

"Joven's alive!" Kyle shouted out happliy and everyone else rejoiced.

"It's about time you show your face to him Maryjean" Princess said to her.

"Yeah and sorry for hiding from you" Maryjean apologized to her brother.

"Hey it's fine really and Princess thanks for looking after my sister when you both came in here" Joven thank the leopard.

"N-no problem Joven" Princess said while blushing and Unika noticed something in her friend's eye so did Maryjean.

"This won't be good" Unika whispered to Hedwig and Sarah.

"Big time" Both Hedwig and Sarah said.

Back with Buck he was looking at the cliff where Rudy fell down in.

"Hey Buck you okay?" Diego asks.

"Yep, I'm fine and don't worry I can tell Rudy is still alive but we should get out of here quick before he comes back up" Buck said to him.

"Alright everyone come on we've got to get out of here quickly" Manny said to them.

"Oh man it was just getting fun" Granny said to him.

"Granny come on I'll give you a kiwi" Sid said to his granny.

"Well alright now giddy yup" Granny said going on to Sid's back.

And all of them went.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I've finished this chapter so please leave a review all of your reviews help me :)<strong>


	29. This is Me

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING YOU SEE I'VE BEEN BUSY FOR THE WEEKS OR MONTHS BUT SINCE ITS MY CHRISTMAS VACATION I HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME NOW SO WITHOUT FURTHUR A DUE PLEASE ENJOY and this might be the last chapter**

**All of the characters have like dye color on their fur or hair for some party the colors are shown with the voice actress\actors but some don't have.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Hale as Unika <strong>_**(Emerald Green)**_

**Ariana Grande as Sarah **_**(Lavender)**_

**Miranda Cosgrove as Hedwig **_**(Dodger Blue)**_

**Alyson Stoner as Mary Rose **_**(Lavender Pink)**_

**Demi Lovato as Arrabela **_**(Lime Green)**_

**Kristen Stewart as Cristy **_**(Fandago Violet)**_

**Taylor Lautner as Carl **_**(Orange-Red)**_

**Robert Pattinson as Lial **_**(Scarlet Red)**_

**Selena Gomez as Mary Jean **_**(Palatinate Blue)**_

**Debby Ryan as Princess **_**(Deep Pink)**_

**Jason Lee as Professor Duncan**

**Jason Dolley as Raymond**

**Zac Efron as Mike **_**(Red)**_

**Jesse McCartney as Joven **_**(Azure Blue)**_

**Lucas Grabeel as Kyle **_**(Aureolin Yellow)**_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Bea **_**(Persian Rose Pink)**_

**Alexys Nycole Sanchez as Patricia **_**(Orchid Purple)**_

**Cole Sprous as Andre **_**(Electric Crimson Red)**_

**Dylan Sprous as Adrian **_**(Denim Blue)**_

**Joe Jonas as Jheryle **_**(Pakistan Green)**_

_**Nathan Kress as Alan**_

**Ray Romano as Manny **_**(Fire Brick Red)**_

**John Leguizamo as Sid **_**(Amber Yellow)**_

**Denis Leary as Diego **_**(Hazelnut Green)**_

**Seann William Scott as Crash **_**(Lava Red)**_

**Josh Peck as Eddie **_**(Jungle Green)**_

**Queen Latifah as Ellie **_**(French Rose Pink)**_

**Keke Palmer as Peaches **_**(Orchid Purple)**_

**Wanda Sykes as Granny **_**(Violet Blue)**_

**Jennifer Lopez as Shira **_**(Sapphire Blue)**_

**Josh Gad as Louis **_**(Yellow Green)**_

**Simon Pegg as Buck **_**(Avocado Green)**_

**Drake as Ethan **

**Nicki Minaj as Steffie **

**Heather Morris as Katie **

**Alexandra Romano as Meghan **

**Ice age watermelon as Emma **_**(Coral Pink)**_

**Ice age watermelon as Anna **_**(Bubble Blue)**_

**Ice age watermelon as Yasmin **_**(American Rose Red)**_

* * *

><p>It's been three hours since the herd got back from Dinosaur world and Buck decided to stay in there but promises that he'll visit once in a while.<p>

And now it was night time and the whole village were having a party and everyone was invited and also they have to atleast dye some part of their hair or fur.

"Okay we've gotta admit this place is awesome!" Andre shouted out and everyone agreed with him.

"We've gotta say that we would love if you guys stayed in Ice age" Ellie told the Portal Gang.

"Well since it's are summer vacation I guess we can stay...but only sometimes since we might have some family business to handle" Mike told her with Bea and Patrica with him.

"But to me it feels like I'm still in human world" Joven told them with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Why?" Peaches asks the teen saber.

"Girls are still looking at me" Joven said while pointing at the girl sabers who were giggling.

"Well like we say bro you are a chick magnet" Maryjean said while laughing with the herd.

"Ha ha very funny little sister" Joven said while patting her head and going to another direction.

"So did you tell him yet that Princess has a crush on him?" Unika asks her.

"No cause I don't want any more drama in this but I will be a slight protective of him when it comes to girls having a crush on him" Maryjean told her while watching some girls staring at Joven.

"And I thought older brothers were protective" Sarah said while eating a sugar berry when they noticed that Jheryle was back from seeing Arrabela.

"Hey how did it go?" Louis asks.

"Not bad but I'm starting to have doubts about her" Jheryle told him when the lights turn into different colors and a molehog went on the stage and he notice who was the hedgehog.

"Arra?" Jheryle said.

Mary Rose spit her drink out in shock of what her little sister is doing.

Yasmin's jaw drop with Emma and Anna wide eyes and the music started.

Arrabela was facing her back on the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrabela: <strong>I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say

* * *

><p><strong>Jheryle stared and listen carefully of her song and Arrabela started to move her shoulders.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arrabela: <strong>But I have this dream right inside of me I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know to let you know

**Arrabela turned around facing the audience.**

**Arrabela: **This is real,this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is me

* * *

><p><strong>"Maybe she is Jheryle's girl?" Kyle asks.<strong>

**"You think" Sid said while Jheryle got a mic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrabela: <strong>Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark to dream about a life where you're the shining star even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself it's the only way this is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be ,this is me

**Jheryle started singing.**

**Jheryle: **You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you,I gotta find you,you're the missing piece I need

**They both started to go close to each other.**

**Jheryle: **The song inside of me

**Jheryle and Arrabela: **I need to find you, I gotta find you, this is real ,this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is me you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me this is me you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is me

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered for them and both of them bowed and went back to the dance floor.<p>

"Yep their a couple a now" Hedwig said and Anna agreed.

"Our little molehog is growing up" Andre said with a tear in his eye.

"Hug me brother" Adrian said and they both hug each other crying and for the first time they didn't hug the wrong person.

Crash and Eddie decided to join them.

"Well you don't need to worry boys but that molehog will always be in your hearts" Buck said to them.

"Buck!?" Everyone shouted in serprize.

"Buck what are you doing here?" Diego asks the crazy weasel.

"Like I said I would visit you guys sometimes and don't worry Dino world is blocked" Buck told them and everyone exhale in relief.

"And I wanted to see how the pups are doing" Buck added.

"Well Buck their having their good time" Shira told him and pointed at the wolf family that are dancing.

"And I get to be the one that baby sits them" Sid said happily.

Unika looked at the wolf family happy that they are all together when a vision came in her head.

**She sees that Jessica and Katrina are now teenagers happily with their parents and uncle.**

Her vision finish and she smiled big at them and Carl saw it and smile back knowing that Unika had a vision of his family together.

It's been two hours since the party ended with everyone going home.

"Night guys" Princess said and was going to follow the wolves when she saw Joven one last and wave at him and Joven wave at her awkwardly before going inside the cave.

Maryjean saw it and growled at little bit but still cared for Princess and went inside and Joven went beside her and slept beside her.

Sarah slept beside Andre on the possum tree and everyone else went to their sleeping spots.

Unika went on her leaf bed and smiled at Maryjean that she and her brother are reunited but also felt a little pain in her gut since it reminds her of her sister, she looked outside seeing the ocean when a picture of some saber with lilac violet eyes came in and went away.

She didn't know what that was but decided to move on from it when she also noticed the icicles are like melting but it couldn't be since Ice age 2 already happen so there's no way that will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>And Finish few finally and since I'm finally done I will have a little break and don't forget to leave some questions on Ice age cast and Shiego627 interview with all of the herd that also included Buck Yay! and wait for the next story called "Melting Down"<strong>


End file.
